Ice Cream, Ice Queen
by exeFiction
Summary: Anna was done falling in love. Falling in blind love. She swore she would never make such mistakes again, but after stumbling into an ice cream parlour in the middle of a heavy summer downpour, her resolve for letting go of finding true love merely melted away, just like the ice cream brought by the stunning goddess before her. [Not incest but definitely Elsanna] Fluff overload.
1. Let Me Have My Ice Cream!

Disclaimer: This is FanFiction for a reason. I don't own the characters, as much as we all would like to.

Ice Cream, Ice Queen

* * *

"Elssaaaaa!" She whined, hands on her head and elbows in the air, throwing her head back in an overly exasperated gesture.

The blonde gave her an icy glare. "You've been eating ice cream everyday now, not even children eat this much ice cream." She rested her hands on her hips and pulled her eyebrows down in a v. It made Anna's heart skip.

"But- but, n-no don't be like that! What kind of customer service is this! You're not supposed to tell the customer to not buy things! That... you... you're horrible! Let me have my ice cream!" Her cheeks began to redden at her enthusiastic, stuttering outburst. Elsa held in her giggle and kept her glare trained on the whining child, making sure she understood how serious she was.

"I'll say it again, you need to cut back on your ice cream consumption," she said, pointing one slender finger in Anna's direction. "It's definitely not good for your health, nor your," Elsa scanned Anna's body with a look of displeasure on her face, "...your figure."

Anna opened her mouth and scoffed. "Did you just say I'll get fat!? You just said I'll get fat, right? Unless," she looked down and tugged her tummy through her baby blue shirt, "unless I'm already fat! Oh god, I must be fat beyond recognition, I didn't even realize it."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, a thin smile growing on her lips. "Ugh, Kristoff, please do something about this girl. She's driving me crazy!" The blonde was walking toward the counter to the cash register when Anna called out to her.

"Elsaaa! You'll still love me, right!? Even if I'm fat. I mean, I'll always love you, even if you get chubby. Even if you grow a beard! I'll still love you." Elsa could only chuckle softly at the thought of trying to grow a beard, glancing over her shoulder at Anna before going behind the counter.

Anna heard it. She heard her soft laugh even from across the parlour. It was beautiful, the sound of snowfall. So soft that you have to erase all other noise to be able to hear such an adorable sound. A lazy grin played on her face. Anna wouldn't usually be so loud, but when there was no one else in the ice cream parlour, save for Elsa, Kristoff and herself, they all found it enjoyable to be as loud as they wanted.

Kristoff appeared from behind a swinging door that led into a small kitchen wiping his hands with a towel. "Anna, my dear!" His smile was beaming. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've seen you, almost 24 hours at least."

"Oh, Kristoff, tsk tsk." She waggled a finger gingerly. "I know how you'd both miss me if I didn't show up. And my money, I mean, I could be like a co-owner with how much I've spent buying ice cream here. Half of your income probably comes from my generous wallet."

"Yes, of course, we'd miss you plenty, but you're welcome to work here anytime. Get all the free ice cream you want." Kristoff walked up to Anna, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Speaking of ice cream, your gorgeously obnoxious sister over there won't serve me." Anna squinted her eyes toward Elsa who swiftly stuck out her tongue. The sight of Elsa's tongue made Anna's eyes sparkle.

"I'm terribly sorry, Madame. I will humbly serve you any ice cream you so desire. Come now, what flavour of the icy cream does the princess wish to consume today?" He spoke in a British accent, making Anna double over, laughing at how obviously bad it was.

Wiping the corners of her eyes, Anna thought before speaking. "I'd like two scoops of Elsa, please," she said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, but our Elsa flavour is being recalled due to bad attitude and being too cold." He continued in his British accent.

Anna adopted the accent as well. "No worries, Monsieur Kristopher."

"It's Kristoff," he said flatly.

"No worries, Sir Kristopher." Kristoff merely snickered at Anna's correction. "I take my cream of ice flavoured Elsa with plenty of sass. That's exactly how I like her." Anna's eyes were closed and one hand was on her forehead, as if in deep thought. "Yes, yes. Lots of sass."

"Well then, I shall bring you two scoops of Elsa in a moment, but might I recommend getting the whole tub?"

She dropped the British accent, "I can get in a tub with her!?"

"Ahem!"

Elsa coughed loudly into her closed hand. The pair of English-speaking misfits first turned to Elsa then at the front door. A single bell jingled as a small family walked in, two children hopping around excitedly.

"Guess I'll just have my usual," Anna said, shrugging sheepishly.

"No problem." Kristoff went behind the counter containing the whole collection of diverse ice cream to get Anna's usual flavour: triple chocolate chip cookie dough. She watched Elsa greet the family with a warm smile and Anna felt her own lips break into a smile. Everything Elsa did made Anna happy.

Elsa made Anna happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, people of the internet! I feel inclined to mention that this is my first fic. A little short for the first chapter, however, this will be sort of a pilot chapter, but I do have more ideas in mind, so I hope to continue writing as much as I can. Hopefully people will enjoy where this story goes.

Till next time

^ u^)/


	2. Cover Your Ears

It was the middle of June when Anna walked to the parlour once again. The sun was pulsing its heat in waves while people soaked in as much sun as they could. The ice cream parlour was near a beach with sunbathers and families, but it was across a road from the beach and not many people would cross that road for ice cream when there were other vendors down by the beach. Despite this fact, their parlour made good money. No doubt from Anna's wallet. She didn't know when it was busy as she'd usually drop by in the afternoon, but she liked it when it was just her, Kristoff and Elsa.

_Ahh, my sweet Elsa. _

Anna's mind painted pictures of her. Platinum blonde hair, one thick braid dripping over her shoulder, wearing the only thing she's seen her in, a white apron and a striped button-up shirt. Her black jeans would hug her legs tightly and her signature checkered sneakers would complete her look. She was always beautiful and Anna told her everyday. She told her how much she loved her everyday.

It was blatant flirting on her part, maybe even borderline sexual harassment, but Anna knew Elsa's limits and she knew when not to cross the line. Even still, she told her how her smile brightened the room to match the sun's radiance and how she loved eating their ice cream, how it meant so much to Anna when Elsa would reluctantly join her, saying that their was work to be done even when there was none. Elsa was always working and it bothered Anna whenever she saw tired circles under her eyes.

The parlour was a family run business and under this particular branch, Kristoff and Elsa were the only ones working there. Anna wanted to alleviate some of her stress and help her out where she could, but Elsa would always take responsibility for everything, not even giving half of her workload to her brother. So she knew that even if she worked with them Elsa would probably be doing the same amount of work.

"..."

Anna sighed as she looked out to the rolling waves on the beach.

She knew this much ice cream wasn't good for her and she didn't need to hear Elsa say it the other day, but it made her stomach flutter knowing Elsa cared for her health. And her figure.

Anna's smile turned into pure bliss. "So she doesn't like them chubby, eh?" she said to herself, thinking of different ways to ask Elsa out to exercise or something. Anna was never one to physically exert herself, but she'd make an effort for Elsa. She'd do anything for her really. And it wouldn't hurt her cause to see Elsa in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. _Oh gosh, just a sports bra and shorts. All that skin exposed! I can think of a few workouts that would have her sweating in no time._

She sighed again, contentedly, as she pushed the door open, hearing the familiar chime of the bell.

Her one piece dress fluttered slightly as she scanned the room before announcing herself. "Elsaaa! Your Anna has arrived!"

The parlour was empty, except for Elsa who stood with her back facing the door, cleaning the counter top with a cloth and cleaning solution. The vivid, red leather seats and stools popped out in the presence of the glossy, white tables and black-and-white tiled floors. By the way they sparkled, Anna knew Elsa just polished them. _Always working, huh? _She didn't turn around when the bell chimed knowing full well it was Anna coming at her usual time.

"Anna, what a surprise," she said flatly. "You never cease to amaze me, coming day after day. You must really like the ice cream here." Her blonde hair swayed as she continued to clean the counter.

_No, that's a bonus. The real reason I come everyday..._

"I come to see you, Elsie-poo," Anna teased.

"For heaven's sake, please don't call me that." Anna knew she was smiling even if she couldn't see her face. She could hear the slight ring in her voice whenever her lips curled into a smile.

"Heheh. Where's Kristoff? Is he in the kitchen?" Anna asked, looking around the empty parlour. It was never really busy in the afternoon which left Elsa and Kristoff cleaning up early on a regular basis with Anna staying until they closed.

"No, he's out back. We're getting a new shipment of ice cream, some new flavours, and he's just helping unload it," Elsa stated. All the while she kept her back to Anna who was mildly annoyed at her action. Elsa obviously acknowledged her but she refused to face the redhead and kept working. She was always working.

Anna eyed the back of Elsa's head. Her hair was flawless. It sparkled and shined giving off an outward glow, like an angel cast from heaven selling ice cream for a modest price to beach goers and families alike. It was vibrant and Anna could smell the sweet scent from where she stood a couple steps behind the girl. Before she got lost in the scent that was Elsa, Anna grinned mischievously, biting her lower lip as she spied the tips of Elsa's ears. She was blatantly showing an opening and Anna didn't hesitate to take full advantage of it.

Kristoff was in the back and since Elsa didn't want to turn around Anna would have to make her. She took a step forward and leaned in close to Elsa, whispering in her ear.

"Elsa, you look absolutely _delectable__," _she said with a sultry tinge in her throat.

"What are you talking abou- eep!"

Elsa's shoulders scrunched up to her head and she flinched as Anna's lips clamped the tip of her ear. The freckled girl's cheeks reddened, but not as much as the heat that radiated off of Elsa's porcelain face. Anna had snuck up on an unsuspecting Elsa and leaned against her back, hands on her shoulders, as she pulled her lips over her teeth and gently bit Elsa's ear. A quiet shriek instantly escaped the blonde's lips.

Anna could almost taste the heat from her ears causing her to smile. She applied a little bit of pressure before releasing the frozen doll, leaving a slightly shiny, wet mark on her ear. She licked her lips satisfactorily. _I'd take two scoops of you any day._

Elsa instantly covered her ear with her hand and turned away from Anna, blush coating the nape of her neck. Meanwhile, Anna wiped the corner of her lip with the back of her hand, desire plastered all over her face, and when Elsa finally turned around to look at her she was blushing furiously making Anna's heart quicken. _Her pouting is too much! _

Anna collected her joyful wits before speaking, determined to make Elsa blush harder. "As I suspected, you're better than ice cream." Elsa turned her gaze to the floor, mouth moving but unable to speak, enticing Anna to continue. "You're delicious."

Elsa's eyes widened and she spun back around, her braid lightly smacking Anna's cheek and exposing her other ear. The brush of blonde hair made Anna dizzy as she inhaled the sweet scents of cardamom and honey. Exotic shampoos were Elsa's favourite. The redhead didn't bother tempering her goofy grin.

"Y-you shouldn't tease people like that," Elsa managed to squeak out.

Anna couldn't help but lean in close again and whisper playfully into her uncovered ear, "Only you." She then softly blew into it and, to Anna's delightful surprise, elicited a barely audible gasp from the other girl, almost overshadowed by her high pitched squeak.

That had been enough for Elsa to shut her eyes and grab the exposed ear, effectively blocking out any sound that would make her shiver even more. The action made Anna stare at the girl affectionately, a permanent smile adorning her pink lips. Whenever Elsa would scrunch up her nose like she was now doing was the cutest Elsa, aside from seeing her lopsided smile and pout, Anna thought.

A sigh of utter happiness left Anna's mouth. She was about to place a hand on Elsa's shoulder, assuring her that she was done with the teasing, when Kristoff walked backwards through the kitchen door, a box weighing in his arms. He regarded the odd pair and snorted under his breath.

"What did you do to Elsa this time, Anna?" His voice was filled with accusation and playfulness.

"I'm appalled you would even think I would do anything to my beautiful Elsa!" She raised a hand to her chest, mouth opened in a show of feigned shock.

He placed the box down on the counter, between the two girls and the cash register. They contained the new flavours Elsa had mentioned and their sweet scent permeated the box, filling the air with the aroma of vanilla mixed with a variety of other complex scents. Kristoff began to cut open the box as he spoke.

"I'm surprised you haven't stuck your hands in her pants yet."

Anna grunted a scoff. "Excuse me, but I'd never be that indecent to do something so risque in public." She peered at Elsa making sure she was still closing her eyes and holding her ears. Her head was slowly shaking left and right, strands of blonde swaying with the motion. "I'd at least take her to the bathroom," Anna said, grinning wildly, pink blush sweeping across her freckled cheeks.

"Don't go overboard or anything. My sister's pretty sensitive."

_Yes, she's very pretty. __And very __sensitive._

"Kristoff, my boy. You can trust your dear sister in my loving care. I won't let nobody touch her." Her voice rung of sincerity and confidence.

"Nobody...but you?"

"Nobody, but me."

He sighed at her maniacal grin, shaking his head thoughtfully. "That's exactly what I'm worried about." But when Anna belted out a magnificent, haughty laugh, Kristoff took the opportunity to steal a glance at his sister. His smile was just as big as Anna's as he wondered how this girl managed to make Elsa feel so much in so little time. He was grateful, now more than ever, that Anna had stumbled into their parlour that day, and happy that his sister looked like she was finally enjoying herself.

Elsa opened her eyes and slowly brought her head up, nose twitching at the new scents. When Kristoff peeled the cardboard box flaps down both girls scurried to the shipment of new flavours, making Kristoff stagger backward at the sudden movement of the fidgeting blonde and hyperactive redhead. Elsa and Anna had their fingers curled around the edge of the box as they hurriedly leaned in to see just what exactly the new flavours were, and most importantly, how they tasted.

Anna reached in and pulled a tub of ice cream out, first looking at the one in her hands then the ones in the box. Her brows furrowed. "Are they all the same kind of flavour? Hazelnut-vanilla?"

"In this box? Yes." Kristoff pointed over to the kitchen doors. "But there are two more boxes of different kinds I still have to get. I think one's chocolate fudge-"

"Oh my glob! What are you waiting for!? Go! Go get it!" Anna was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Whoa there, sugar rush. I think Elsa might be right about you needing a break from all this ice cream."

Anna stopped her erratic motions and dropped to her knees. "No, not you too. My life is nothing without chocolate!" She conspicuously peeked up at Elsa to see her and her brother watching her dramatic downfall. "... and Elsa. I'm nothing without my chocolate and my Elsa."

The two siblings glanced at each other, Kristoff twirling a finger next to his head in a 'she's crazy' gesture and Elsa silently giggling, before turning their attention back to Anna. Upon noticing Kristoff's action Anna took in an overly exaggerated, laboured breath and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Fine, fine." Kristoff conceded. "Not like I was really going to cut you off your drug."

_I do have two drugs, you know?_

"I'll be back with the other boxes," Kristoff said, walking to the kitchen.

She got off her knees awkwardly, stumbling a little, and ambled to where her other drug was standing beautifully. "I'm kind of surprised I never asked you which ice cream is your favourite, being in an ice cream parlour and all."

She hummed before answering. "I think I'd have to go with cookies and cream."

"Yup, that's a close second but I'd have to go with-"

"Let me guess," Elsa interrupted, "triple chocolate chip cookie dough."

_Well, I was going to say you, but I've had my fun for today._

"How did you know?" Anna said with mock surprise. "Though when I get to taste that chocolate fudge flavour I might have a new favourite." She rubbed her hands and licked her lips, excited to taste thick fudge and decadent chocolate.

As if he heard her, Kristoff came through the door walking less than unsteady with two boxes piled in both of his huge arms. It was more of a balancing act than a test of strength.

Focusing all his attention on the boxes so he wouldn't drop them, he spoke, knowing that both women were watching his every careful step. "It's okay, I got it. This is... nothing for me." With gentle grace, he cautiously set down both boxes on the table and cut them open with his box cutter.

Kristoff pulled out a container from the first box. "So, the supplier said this was a strawberry shortcake flavour and this other one was... oh, my bad," he glanced at Anna, his face cringing into total apology as he read the label on the second container of ice cream. "This is, uh, candy apple ice cream."

There was a drawn out silence as Anna's eyes mechanically grew wider and wider. "No, but you said that there was a chocolate fudge flavour... Kristoff, there is a chocolate fudge flavoured ice cream, isn't there?" She reached out to clutch his shirt and reiterated her last words, more pleading this time when he gave another apologetic smile. "Isn't there?"

"Don't look so glum, Anna. So you don't get your chocolate fudge. Boo hoo." Elsa gave her a mock pout.

"Don't patronize me. And don't make that face, you're not as cute as you think."

The blonde, apron clad girl gasped and looked honestly hurt. "Do you mean that."

"Look at what you did." Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, Kristoff mirrored Elsa's hurt expression. "You made her sad."

Anna hesitated at the sight of Elsa's extremely cute _ohmigosh-do-you-see-that-adorable-bottom-lip!_ pout. "W-well, I uhmm," she cleared her throat. "I don't necessarily, um, you know... how do I put it, that is... you are cute or, I mean, you're always c-cute, gorgeous even, and I, umm...you..." Anna's face was becoming more and more shaded in deep pink and, as if to spare her from turning into a tomato, Elsa released a lighthearted laugh.

"Anna, calm down, I was only kidding."

Both Anna and Kristoff looked to the smiling blonde, surprise coating their eyes.

"What?" Elsa asked after they didn't attempt to retort in any way.

Kristoff glanced at Anna, trying to gauge whether they were thinking the same thing or not. Taking her quirked eyebrow as a sign to continue, Kristoff spoke. "You looked genuinely hurt."

"I'm pretty good, aren't I?"

With a smug grin and a wink towards Anna, Elsa turned her attention back to the ice cream. Kristoff simply shrugged at Anna and joined his sister to unpack the ice cream, while Anna took a seat on a stool by the counter, hiding her faint blush after Elsa's batted eye.

The redheaded patron cupped her chin in her hands and let the siblings finish up for the day. Anna's eyes drifted out the window and lingered on the rolling waves of the beach, white wash heaving onto the shore while swimmers of every kind littered the sands. She nervously peeked at the blonde beauty out of the corner of her eye with a longing gaze then sighed quietly.

_If only you knew what you do to me._

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how this chapter came out to be this long. I'm trying to make each chapter around 1000 words but I doubt anyone will complain if I go over that limit. Oh well. More random parlour awkwardness. **

**Till next time!**

**^_^)/**


	3. Tease the Strawberry

**Tease the Strawberry**

The sun's rays beamed through the bright, blue sky. Saying it was hot would be an understatement as Anna wiped her arm across her brow. She fanned herself with her hand which effectively made her sweat more profusely. Her tropical-green sundress was thin and light, but her skin burned from the heat, more so than usual. By the time she made it inside the parlour she was practically sweating a puddle under her sandals.

The chiming bell signalled her entrance and the air conditioner welcomed her with a cool embrace. She closed her eyes, not acknowledging the burly man behind the counter donning a wide grin. Relishing in the feeling of fake cold air as much as possible, she took slumping steps toward the counter, plopping down on one of the vibrant red stools. She lay her head in her arms and rested her face on the cool counter top. Her arms and cheek that contacted with the soothing coolness further eased her body of the heat inside and she smiled happily, feeling intense relief wash over her.

"You look hot."

"Save it, Kristoff, I'm too exhausted to offer any sort of rebuttal."

"You do look fairly hot, though."

Elsa came out of the back kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. Anna smiled into the crook of her elbow at Elsa's words, feeling a blush crawl up her neck, but a sharp gasp snapped her out of her dazed happiness.

"Oh my goodness, Anna! Are you okay?"

Bewildered by Elsa's seemingly random concern, Anna sat up, only to see Kristoff snickering into his hand and the beautiful blonde fumble with her hands hovering over Anna. Her face was a mixture of worry and confusion, as if she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Why wouldn't I be? And what are you doing?" she questioned, watching Elsa hover her shaking hands uncertainly over Anna's shoulders and arms.

"Y-your skin! Look at your skin! Your arms are completely red!"

"You look like a watermelon slice," Kristoff chortled from behind the counter, but quickly shut his mouth when Elsa shot him a stern glare.

Anna regarded her forearm and winced, not in pain but in how bright red her skin had become during her short walk to the parlour. Turning back to Elsa, who sat beside her and stared with blue eyes asking her what to do, Anna let her blush mix with her sunburn.

_Oh, Elsa, that look of worry only makes me want you ten times as much. Can we snuggle yet, or is it still too soon?_

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'm fine. It's just a little sunburn."

"A little!? Does it hurt? Why aren't you wearing sunscreen? How are you feeling? Are you feeling dizzy? Light headed? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Elsa's onslaught of questions took Anna by surprise. Her eyes went wide and her blush deepened.

Anna brushed away the three fingers held up to her face. "Elsa, I said I was fine. Why are you getting so worked up anyway?"

Kristoff joined in the conversation, hands resting on the counter top. "You've seen Elsa's skin, haven't you?"

_Have I? I've only ever dreamed of gliding my hands over every inch of her snow-white, immaculate skin. Running my fingers down the curve of her slender neck, resting on her collar bones, then continuing down to the mound of breasts below, squeezing gently to satisfy some primal desire within me. Sliding my tongue up her inner thighs sending shivers through her body. I'd linger just below where her legs met, hot breath heavy on her dripping core. I'd tease her pale skin until she became just as red as I am now... So to answer your question, yes, I have seen her skin._

Anna nodded, not willing to speak after her quick and fairly lusty reverie. Incidentally, she suddenly grew warmer inside the air conditioned parlour, even as she sat in front of the chilled glass that displayed all the ice cream available.

Kristoff leaned closer, resting his arms over the aforementioned glass. "Then you should know she burns like a marshmallow under the sun."

Anna glanced at Elsa who sported a light pink blush over her cheeks, but still refused to put away her worried gaze. "I always wear sunscreen. My skin seems overly sensitive to the heat," Elsa said shyly.

_If that's true, we might have a problem because all I wanna do is get in bed with you. And believe me, it's gonna get more than heated under the covers._

"The thing is, I had sunscreen, but I ran out and I was going to buy some today, before I came here." Her teal eyes stared into Elsa's ice blue ones. "But I really wanted to see you as soon as possible." Anna didn't bother repressing her blush, certain that it was indiscernible from her sun burned cheeks. And face.

Elsa's cheeks flushed at the sincerity in her words and looked to the black and white, checkered floor. "W-well, it'd be bad if you went out again without sunscreen. I have some, if you want."

It was more of a statement than a question as she spared a glance at Anna's bright red face and strode into the back kitchen. Before Kristoff could voice a well crafted quip to Anna who was scrunching up her nose in his direction as they both made goofy faces, Elsa returned with a bottle of sunscreen.

"Here, this should help." She sat back down in her seat next to Anna who easily swiped the bottle from Elsa.

"Wow, this is like SPF 3000 or something. How much do you pay for such high quality?" She squinted her eyes trying to read some fine print. "UVA and UVB protection..." she said slowly, as if understanding would come to her the longer she dragged out the pronunciation.

Elsa promptly grabbed the bottle from Anna. "It's a broad-spectrum sunscreen," she said, squeezing some of the lotion in her own hands. Anna didn't have time to fully take in what was going to happen next because Kristoff found an opportunity to exploit Anna's hilarious appearance and get out his well crafted quip.

"Forget a watermelon slice. With that green dress and your freckles, you look exactly like a strawberry!"

Kristoff could barely contain himself as Anna spied a thin, broad smile play on Elsa's face. Suddenly feeling self-conscious of her appearance and choice of apparel in front of the object of her affections, Anna whipped around to face Kristoff. Only to have a cold, tingling sensation press against her arm.

Instead of a retort directed to Kristoff leaving her lips, a high pitched yelp escaped her mouth at Elsa's touch. Anna pulled back and nearly fell off her stool, her eyes wide with shock and pleasure.

_She touched me! Holy cow, she just touched me! Wait, why did I pull back? In fact, why did I scream?_

Elsa furrowed her brows, giving Anna another concerned look. It melted her heart to see Elsa with a worried expression, one that was aimed towards Anna.

"Don't worry," she cooed, "he's just kidding." Seeing Anna stiffen her posture, Elsa shot Kristoff an icy glare. "And I'm sure Kristoff has to put on sunscreen as well. In the back."

Taking the hint, he shrugged with a smile and walked into the back kitchen, but not before giving Anna a knowing smile and saying, "Elsa loves strawberries."

When he was gone, Elsa sighed quietly. "That Kristoff. I really don't know how we're related." Elsa shook her head, a light rosiness sweeping across her cheeks yet again.

Anna slowly eased herself back into relaxation, still entranced by Elsa's touch. "I-I could put it on myself, you know," said Anna, refusing to make eye contact.

"I doubt you can reach your back."

_Dammit. Wait, no, this is good. Touch my back, Elsa, touch it._

"I'm sorry not all of us can be as gracefully flexible as you." Anna's bright smile betrayed the sarcasm she tried to send in her voice.

Elsa squeezed some more lotion in her hands. "Don't be such a baby. Come, give me your arms." Anna attempted to brace herself for Elsa's touch, but her slender fingers left goosebumps all over her body. She revelled in the sensation of Elsa's hands crawling up and down her bare arms. _Fuuuuck, don't ever let me go._

The blonde let out a tiny giggle. "You're awfully quiet. Is something the matter?"

_You know very well what's the matter...you know, don't you...? Wait a minute!_ Anna had a blinding thought that passed through her like lightning.

_Is she doing this on purpose? _

She locked her eyes with Elsa's, trying to decipher any hidden motive behind them, but they were as innocent as ever, focusing on covering every exposed portion of skin with sunscreen. Her face was genuine and Anna realized then just how close they really were. She watched Elsa apply the sunscreen, her tentative nature seemingly gone and replaced with a more caring, almost aggressive, motherly one. Her braid dangled loosely, hitting Anna's knee every so often.

Anna sat mesmerized, mouth hanging limp trying to formulate a response to Elsa's inquiry who pulled back to squeeze more lotion in her hands. Anna resisted the urge to whimper at the loss of contact.

Elsa simply giggled once more, leaning in close. "Close your eyes, Anna." Bright, blue, oceanic vistas filled Anna's vision, barely registering Elsa's words. Almost as an afterthought, Elsa added, "And your mouth."

Anna complied, shutting her eyes and closing her slightly open mouth, and felt soft, cool hands caress her face. The feeling was wonderful and she knew a wide smile was splayed across her features. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to move, to ruin the blissful moment. But just like before, the sensation left all too quickly.

"Now turn around. Let me get you back."

Anna didn't miss a beat and swung around in her stool, pulling her braids to the front of her shoulders to give Elsa full access to her back. Her green dress exposed the small of her back and she felt her heart flutter when Elsa rubbed her cool hands against her shoulder blades. She unconsciously closed her eyes, allowing her sense of touch to heighten to fully experience Elsa's touch. Pleasurable waves of electricity rattled down Anna's spine causing her to shiver.

Elsa slid her hands to Anna's freckled shoulders, dragging the straps of her dress slightly as she massaged her shoulders gently. Anna felt her neck lazily ride into Elsa's motions. The rubbing was tantalizing and made Anna lick her lips.

Elsa moved her hands to Anna's neck, lingering on the collar bones. Anna opened her eyes, quickly realizing how sensual Elsa's touch was becoming, and how her heart was beating faster. For some reason, Anna felt as though Elsa were grinning. She was rubbing small circles just above where her collar bone dipped, and for a fleeting moment she felt hot breath hit the back of her neck. She slowly, teasingly, moved her hands closer to Anna's hammering heart.

Before Anna's mind could hit the self-implode button due to a dazed and confused pilot, she grasped for lucidity in her foggy stupor. With a few simple words, she regained control.

"So, you like strawberries, do you?"

A wicked grin hit Anna's lips when she felt Elsa's hands stop and continue in a more robotic manner.

_It's been fun, but I can't take this anymore. If I don't stop you I might just violate you right here, right now._

To seal the deal, Anna peered over her shoulder, seductively stroking one of her braids, and said, "I'd be your strawberry any day. Would you like a taste?"

Anna heard Elsa's breath hitch and saw her cheeks flare. With weak knees, she got up. "I- I think that's enough sunscreen." She shuffled behind the counter, grabbed a few cleaning supplies and began wiping down the already clean tables. Anna watched as the striped-shirt blonde focused all of her attention on making sparkles a permanent fixture to the tables.

"Elsa," she called. "You forgot my legs."

She swung her legs back and forth teasingly in Elsa's general direction. Elsa didn't turn around when she spoke.

"You don't need to be double jointed to reach your legs."

Anna spotted Elsa's deep flush on her face and smiled to herself.

_Oh, Elsa. You're cute, trying to tease me. But you've got a lot to learn, my pretty._

* * *

**Hello, peoples! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Cheeky ending:**

**Anna: So, you like strawberries, do you?**

**Elsa (seductively): I fuckin' _love_ strawberries.**

**Anna: 0/0**

**Oh, also, I don't know if I should keep this T or upgrade to M. There was only like a tease in this chapter, but I don't know what T really constitutes nowadays. Tell me what you guys and gals think.**

**^_^)/**


	4. Bedtime Buddy

**Ice Cream, Ice Queen**

**chapter 4:**

**Bedtime Buddy**

"I like this flavour a little more than the last one," Anna said, taking another spoonful of mango flavoured ice cream and shoving it into her mouth.

"That's what you said about the last one. And the one before that." Kristoff's look of displeasure didn't mix with the bright nuances of the ice cream, Anna thought as she swallowed.

"But they all taste so good it's hard to say which ones people will like better. And wipe off that frown, you look like someone stole your teddy bear."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I wanted a customer's opinion on some new flavours and I thought you'd be able to help me. Obviously I was wrong. And he's a reindeer, not a bear."

Elsa, who sat beside Anna, chuckled into her peach flavoured ice cream. "You really need to get rid of that thing, Kristoff, or wash it at least."

"No way!" Kristoff's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Washing Sven would get rid of his softness and authenticity."

Anna wiped her clammy hands on her white one-piece dress and then rested her elbows on the counter. The summer heat was unbearably stifling even in the parlour and after eating about six bowls of ice cream. Anna's dress let air flow through her body but the faucet on her sweaty hands had apparently broken. The goddess sitting on the stool next to her didn't ease her excessive heat either.

Anna quirked an eyebrow at Kristoff. "You named him Sven? That's a cute name."

"However cute he may be that doesn't excuse him from needing a bath," Elsa chirped.

Kristoff tried to defend his stuffed friend. "His smell is pure."

"He smells like a farm."

"He smells like nature!"

His voice echoed in the empty parlour. Kristoff put down his clipboard containing a few notes on the flavours the three of them already tasted and crossed his arms. He stared down at Elsa from his position behind the counter, a wide grin spreading to his ears. "At least my bedtime buddy is a cool reindeer and not some cheap, dorky snowman."

Elsa's cheeks quickly coloured with pink blush, embarrassment creeping up her neck. She glanced at Anna who simply stared at her dreamily.

Too late to backtrack their conversation Elsa reluctantly let out a groan, her blush deepening under Anna's glorious summer eyes.

"Why is he dorky?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

Seeing Elsa completely at a loss for words while her face sifted through every shade of pink, Kristoff answered for her. "He's got one huge tooth, this giant carrot nose and to top it all off, three twigs as his hair." Kristoff made gestures for each ridiculous description and his grin grew even wider, if it was even possible. "He's the dorkiest plushie I've ever seen!"

"Olaf is not dorky!" Elsa cried, breaking out of her embarrassed state.

She felt her words hang in the air. Anna's spoon clattered loudly with her bowl as she finished the last melted remnants of her ice cream, not taking her eyes off of Elsa. The blonde, conscious of Anna just watching her with an adorable lopsided smile, hunched her shoulders and fidgeted in her seat. She became nervous when the usually talkative Anna didn't say anything, only letting out an airy breath.

_Wow, Elsa, you are so precious. Why are you twiddling your thumbs? You don't need to be nervous. Oh wait, I'm just admiring her, aren't I. Shit, Anna, say something! Don't just stare at her forlornly!... Forlornly? Who says forlornly nowadays? But that face... the only word that comes to mind is forlorn. Ack! Stop getting distracted! Now, tell her she has a great ass... Wait, what?_

"Olaf's a nice name," Anna finally managed to say.

_'A nice name'? Really, brain? Couldn't come up with anything better than 'a nice name'!_

"Thanks..." Elsa's shoulders visibly relaxed and she gave Anna a light smile that reminded her of snowfall, making any tension in her head dissipate.

"What about you, Anna?" Kristoff asked as he too finished his mango ice cream.

"What about me what?"

"Do you have a bedtime buddy that helps you sleep at night?" His eyebrows waggled, eliciting a tiny giggle from Anna and an eye roll from Elsa. The redhead could only snicker inwardly as a devilish smirk crossed her lips.

_You could blame Kristoff for this one, Elsa._

Anna smiled, freckled cheeks bunching up. Neither Kristoff nor Elsa could see the innuendo coming, radiating off of Anna like the sun that was unintentionally played by the reindeer loving fixer-upper.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a bedtime buddy that keeps me company at night. Buddies, actually." With the siblings' interests piqued, Anna raised her right hand and wiggled her fingers playfully toward the blonde who stared at her profoundly. Using her other hand she pointed to each of her fingers, starting at the thumb and heading to the pinky, naming each one of them respectively.

"This is sassy Elsa-" Elsa's eyes went wide and her face lit up as soon as she mentioned her name "-this is frisky Elsa, the middle one is naughty Elsa, the ring finger is hardy Elsa and my pinky is playfully kinky Elsa."

Anna bit her lower lip. "I usually don't get much sleep when naughty Elsa is playing under the covers."

From the corner of her eyes, Anna could see Kristoff's jaw slacken and his eyes wide from shock. But Anna was focused on Elsa's stunned expression as her ears turned bright red and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor, hanging open to reveal a pearly, white line courtesy of her bottom teeth.

_And there's my daily dose of an embarrassed and flustered Elsa._

Kristoff recovered first, scratching his hair. "That was... unexpected. You sure don't hold back on your flirting." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an ungainly chuckle, uncertain what exactly to say as awkward silence hung over the three of them.

Anna, however, felt no such awkwardness. Once she had her fill of Elsa's face she turned to Kristoff. "Okay, so what flavour is next?" she asked expectantly.

Kristoff glanced at his sister. She had her shoulders scrunched up to her ears, her ice cream completely melted. He laughed, genuine and hard, and checked his clipboard. "I think that's all the new flavours we got today."

"Aww, is that so." Anna cupped her chin in her hands then suddenly perked up, startling Elsa out of her dazed embarrassment. "We should make an entirely new ice cream flavour!"

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" Kristoff raised his brow, moving to take Anna's and his empty bowls and Anna quickly swiped her spoon.

Full of butterflies in her stomach, Elsa morosely picked up her spoon and went to finish her melted peach ice cream, but Anna's hand grabbed her bowl, accidentally hitting Elsa's spoon and making a loud clatter. The braided blonde flinched backward as her eyes blinked in surprise.

Anna winced at the noise. "Sorry, sorry." She hopped out of her stool and skipped behind the counter toward Kristoff and the abundant flavours of ice cream. Seeing no decrease in speed and sensing her incoming slide, he jerked a step back. Just as he expected she slid on her sandals across the shiny tiles and came to a halt, braids brushing her shoulders.

Elsa pouted and used her arms to raise herself, hands flat on the counter. "Hey, that's mine!" Her voice was shy and strained, quiet with self doubt. "I didn't finish yet..."

Anna flashed her a brilliant smile that calmed her a little. "Settle down, Elsa. Begging doesn't suit you."

Even quieter, she said, "But that's mine." Then quickly added with a snappy tone, "I'm not begging!"

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks were tight just like her lips, making Anna's heart feel light as if it were going to fly out of her throat. The face she was showing had to be the cutest face ever, according to Anna. _Can I beg? I'll gladly beg if the outcome is you coming to my place. Or if I get to drizzle chocolate sauce on you. Mmm, Elsa drizzled with chocolate. Fuck yes._

Kristoff rested his hand on Anna's shoulder and sighed, shaking his head. The sudden touch broke her out of her reverie, making her jump in response.

"Just don't make a mess," he said as he went to the back kitchen with the bowls.

_Believe me, I can't keep that promise if I get chocolate sauce on Elsa. It'll get messy real fast. _

With giddy hands and shifty eyes, Anna tried to decide what flavours to mix and match. Elsa watched as the redhead's tongue poked out, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration.

"Let's see... Some of this, and this and, ooh, definitely some of this! What else...ah, how could I forget chocolate." With a few more spoonfuls of colour, Anna mixed the bowl furiously then skipped, not all too gracefully, back to Elsa and took a seat beside the blonde. Teal-green eyes twinkled in delight at tasting her sugary mixture.

"Mint chocolate peach and vanilla strawberry mango with chocolate chips and pistachio and banana drizzled with chocolate sauce." Anna gleamed at her ice cream then at Elsa.

However, Elsa was eyeing the monstrosity of ice cream with revulsion. There were too many flavours that it became a swirl of yellows, greens, browns, and whites with dark black lines crisscrossing over the whole thing. Elsa reflexively leaned away from Anna and her inevitable tummy ache.

"Anna, you're bound to get sick. You'll get a stomach ache if you don't watch what you eat." A hint of concern laced her words, along with slight annoyance.

"Come now, Elsa, if you want some all you need to do is ask." Anna said, full of smug attitude.

"Yeah, because I'd want some of that," Elsa said sarcastically.

"Alright, I finished the dishes and decided which flavours to keep... What are you doing?"

Coming out of the kitchen while wiping his hands in his towel, Kristoff strolled in and regarded both Anna's monstrous bowl of ice cream and Elsa's bemused expression. He threw his towel over his shoulder and hovered over the pair.

"Nice new flavour," he said simply.

Anna's eyes crinkled as she smiled and Elsa noted her minute dimples.

"Do you want to try some, Kristoff?"

"No, no, Anna, you enjoy. I've had my fill of ice cream."

Anna turned to the blonde."Ellsaaa?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I could feel the pounds already, so I'll let you tackle this one. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Anna giggled before the inevitable devouring of her ice cream. "Hee hee hee. You're all mine, ice cream. Time to dig in!"

About thirty minutes later, Anna was whining and groaning over her stomach ache.

"Elsaa~ my tummy hurts." Anna was doubled over, arms laying on the counter.

"What did I tell you, you big baby," Elsa teased. A groan from the head of double braids made Elsa sigh with a smile. "Do you want me to rub your tummy?" she asked pleasantly.

Anna went still, one eye peeking out from her hunched form. "Really?" she asked, trying to conceal her hopefulness.

But Elsa caught wind of the expectancy in her voice and smiled slyly.

"Nope."

_God, I love you._


	5. Ice Cream On the Beach (part 1)

**Ice Cream On the Beach part 1:**

**With Sunscreen**

"'We are down by the beach for today. Please come and join us. Sorry for the inconvenience.' That's what it said, Kristoff. And you know how long it took me to find your stupid booth on wheels?"

"No."

His response was so abrupt that Anna flinched back at her rhetorical question being promptly answered. "Uh. Well, a long time. It was a long time."

"We're, like, right infront of the parlour." He stepped out of his small catering vehicle filled with a wide assortment of ice cream, sundaes and more and pointed across the street. "Look, see, it's right there. If you read our sign and just turned around 180 degrees you would have seen us. It's not like you needed to walk the length of the beach or anything."

Anna didn't say anything, but her face spoke volumes. Her cheeks were pink with blush and she eyed her left sandal as she scuffed it into the sand. Kristoff suddenly belted a laugh, throwing a hand behind his head. "You seriously walked the length of the beach searching for us? That's hilarious!"

"It's not funny!" Anna fumed, puffing her cheeks and staring up at him. "I didn't know what I was looking for."

"Don't do that, you look like a chipmunk." At his words, Anna crossed her arms and pouted deeper.

Kristoff heeded little mind to Anna's fat cheeks, chuckling softly, and briefly checked his watch. "You are here much later than your usual time," he said as he stepped back into the small catering vehicle.

He was wearing an apron over his swimming trunks. The same apron that he usually wore inside the parlour. It made Anna smile on the inside seeing the burly, muscular man in such a comical get-up.

Anna hid her smile and gave an exasperated sigh while she rubbed her nose. "It's really hot you know, and I'm not good at any form of exercise."

Watching the way she occupied her hands, fiddling with her thumbs and twirling one braid, Kristoff knew exactly what she was thinking about. He decided to feign ignorance and stayed silent, occupying his own hands with making a drink for no one in particular. He grabbed a scoop of chocolate ice cream and a small scoop of mint chocolate and blended them together with some milk, adding a few more ingredients to his concoction. His demeanor was calm and methodical.

Anna on the other hand grew increasingly more nervous, her eyes scanning the vehicle as if she was looking for something, or someone. She fidgeted nervously, so much so that it began to make Kristoff uncomfortably nervous as well.

He watched as her head moved and her eyes darted around in discordant motions. Kristoff decided to spare himself from watching an imminent nervous breakdown.

"Looking for someone?" he drawled.

"Oh, umm, well, you know, just a beautiful blonde that's stealing my heart." Anna's freckles bunched up on one side as she gave Kristoff her signature lopsided smile.

Kristoff covered his open mouth. "Anna, I never knew you felt that way about me," he said in mock surprise.

The redhead gave him a playful glare. "Don't flatter yourself. Where's Elsa?"

At the mere mentioning of her name, Anna's eyes twinkled like the stars in the Andromeda galaxy. Kristoff held in his obvious melodrama. "You can find her back at the parlour."

He held out his set of keys, holding onto the one that opened the front door. She made no move to take the keys that he was dangling in front of her and he conveyed a questioning look accompanied by a jingle of the keys and a raise of an eyebrow.

_Why are you shaking them in front of my face? _Her expression was irate.

"Aren't you going to take them," he asked.

"No. I think I'll wait for her here. Believe it or not, I'm already winded. As much as I want to see her right this second, my heart can wait a few more minutes." She stretched her arms, raising one up and pulling it behind her head with the other arm, revealing the smooth skin of her underarms. There was a faint sheen of sweat on her body and her olive-green, one piece dress clung to her sticky skin.

Kristoff thought for a moment, and just before Anna could take a seat on one of the tall stools, he spoke. "Oh right, I forgot to mention that she's changing into her swimsuit."

Anna's entire body froze at his words, halfway to seating herself. She glanced up at him and immediately saw his knowing smile as he jingled the keys once more. Anna snatched them without thinking.

"On second thought, I think I will see Elsa as soon as possible. Yup yup."

As she was turning to leave, Kristoff called out to her, "Hey, wait. Here, have something to drink first." He handed her a cup of cold chocolate milk that he had made, at which Anna smiled widely at, eyes gleaming.

"Thanks, Krissy. How much?" She reached into her pocket for some change, Kristoff holding out his hands in opposition.

"Don't worry about it, Anna, it's on the house."

Although he said it he knew Anna was always adamant on paying for what she owed. She never liked getting things for free. However, he became wary when she willingly obliged and didn't pull out any change.

"You're so sweet," she said as she attempted to ruffle his hair. But he was already so tall and standing in the catering vehicle made it even harder for Anna to reach his hair. Standing on the absolute tips of her toes and stretching her arm as high as it would go, she settled for awkwardly rubbing her hand in his face. He closed his eyes and gave her a tight smile, giggles attempting to leave his lips. Kristoff felt a light pat on his cheek before listening to her sandals treading against the sand recede into the distance behind him.

When he opened his eyes, a few coins and loose change were strewn about the counter. A laugh bit through his sigh.

* * *

Anna looked back at the catering vehicle from across the street. It was white and red, almost classy, but still a little flashy, and it had a thin sheet of fabric that jutted out of the front, covering the stools in much needed shade. She watched as a few beach goers walked away with giant cones topped with generous portions of ice cream. She also noticed how one of them was chocolate drizzled with lightly whipped cream.

She reached into her pockets for the keys. _Dresses with pockets are so cool._

Fumbling with the keys in one hand as she tried to drink her chocolate milk in the other, she strolled into the empty parlour and locked the door behind her, bell chiming at her entrance. The lights were turned off and the blinds were drawn, shrouding the inside in a dim haze contrary to the vibrant, brightness it usually had.

The sounds of the outside dulled, making the words she heard all the more clearer.

"Kristoff, is that you?"

Elsa's voice hung in the emptiness and Anna couldn't help the goofy grin that instantly took over after hearing her serene voice.

_Sing to me, Elsa!_

The only source of artificial light streamed out of the bathroom door which was left ajar. Anna slowly stalked over to it, Kristoff's words echoing in her ears. _She's changing into her swimsuit. Changing. This might be my chance to see her completely butt naked. _She rubbed her hands mischievously, preparing herself for the inevitable.

Elsa stopped applying sunscreen to her slender legs when no response came. An instance of fear crossed her features as she quickly reached for her towel.

She made her way to the bathroom door and slowly poked her head out, fingers clutching the towel to her chest and her other hand slowly opening the door wider.

"Kristoff...?"

"Heyo!"

Elsa glanced up to see red dripping from the ceilings and was taken aback, stumbling into the bathroom. Anna was standing right next to the door, holding up a hand in an unmoving wave and smiling like normal. Elsa, however, jumped at the shock, a high pitched squeak escaping her lungs.

"Anna!? Wha-what are you doing here?"

But Anna couldn't bring herself to answer when faced with a practically naked Elsa, a single towel blocking Anna's roaming eyes. Although, that did not deter her from letting her eyes ravage every piece of bare flesh she could find. From the gentle curves of her shoulders smoothing into perfectly sculpted collarbones to the subtle indentation of her ribcage. Anna gulped when her eyes moved further down, taking in every curve and groove that made Elsa, especially her hips and legs. But mostly those hips.

They rounded into the curve of her butt, however, from where Anna was standing she could only see a slight curve as Elsa was turned a bit to one side with one foot back. She couldn't see the plumpness but she knew it was there.

Anna sported a light, red blush as she didn't bother with being inconspicuous with her lustful gaze. She shifted her weight slightly on one foot to try and get a better view of Elsa's behind, but Elsa was blushing furiously, frozen in place, both hands clutching the towel close to her chest and rapidly beating heart.

She watched Anna crane her neck to get an eyeful of more skin and Elsa felt exposed even though she covered all the important bits. The reeling blonde felt Anna's ocean gaze wash over her, lingering on her creamy thighs making every blonde hair stand on end and a tingling shiver leaving her shaking. She clutched at the towel tightly, seeing Anna almost fall over at how much she was leaning to one side.

_Just a little more! I- I could almost see the curvature of her butt! It's pale, and it looks smooth, like a baby's bottom. In fact, all of her skin looks just like a baby's: smooth and sensitive and pure. _

Anna absentmindedly licked her lips.

The simple action made blood rush through Elsa's body once again and she promptly pulled the bottom of the towel down using one hand, the other still clutching it to her chest, snapping Anna out of whatever trance her body was having on the freckled girl.

Anna straightened, standing at attention and shook her head. "Oh, Elsa, what's up?" She acted casually as if she wasn't just checking out her blonde friend, despite the fluttering in her stomach.

"Cuh-" Elsa choked on the first syllable and tried again. "...Could you close the door, please..?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

Elsa stared at Anna as her dress swayed into the bathroom and her braids rocked as she slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her smile spread to her ears while Elsa's face filled with horror.

"Anna! Get out!"

"Okay, okay!" She said, scurrying out of the bathroom and into the dim laziness of the empty parlour. "I was only joking! Sheesh, Elsa, I have all the same parts as you so you don't have to get so worked up."

With the door closed, she heard a muffled huff on the other side and Anna knew Elsa was more embarrassed than angry.

"Then why were you ogling me!"

"I was examining."

"You were ogling! At least try to act like you're not into me."

Anna gasped "That's not possible!" Then, in an octave higher, she said, "You're my everything, gorgeous!"

There was an exasperated sigh from Elsa along with the faintest noise of hands rubbing against skin. The sound of the application of sunscreen had never been more enticing to Anna.

"You could have at least announced yourself."

Anna snorted. "Who takes off all their clothes just to put on sunscreen?" She shrugged to no one in particular. "Really. And you call me weird."

"It's so I don't miss any spots. Now just wait patiently outside. And don't peek! I'll be out soon."

"Understood, my love."

Anna allowed herself to lean against the door and let the blush that she was desperately holding in coat her entire face. She lifted her hands to cover her burning face and slowly slid down the door.

_Wowzers. I just saw Elsa almost naked. I just saw her almost naked! Unadulterated, unfiltered, 100 percent pure Elsa goodness was almost mine! She's turning me into some kind of lovesick lesbian. Not that I wasn't one before. I mean, I thought of other girls like that before, but Elsa just takes it to a whole other level. Other girls can't compare and guys don't even come close. Her skin is so flawless, I didn't see a single blemish! Almost a pale pink colour. I need to burn the image into my retinas. And that ass! What I'd give to bury my face in that ass. Gosh, just thinking about her is making me wet... Wow, I'm actually really wet. When did I get this aroused? _

Anna pushed away her perverted thoughts and looked down. She was sitting on the floor, legs to either side of her body and bum on the cool tiles. However, when she lifted up a bit, she noticed she was sitting in a small puddle of wetness that also stained her thighs. Her features contorted into shock and horror at the thought of becoming impossibly wet. Her frown only deepened when realization settled in.

"My chocolate milk..."

The heat that had consumed her mind had evaporated and in its place was sadness. She didn't even know when she had dropped her beverage, but she knew she was sitting in it as she spotted her upside down cup next to her foot.


	6. Ice Cream On the Beach (part 2)

**Ice Cream On the Beach part 2:**

**With Swimsuits**

"Damn, she's so gorgeous she made me drop my chocolate milk without me realizing it. Why does she have to look so good, why couldn't she have a flaw, something that I don't like. Even a single blemish. But nooo, she had to have the beauty of a goddess and the face of an angel and I had to be head over frickin' heels for her."

Anna mumbled thoughtlessly as she lifted her dress and dabbed her inner thighs with some paper towel. There was still a puddle of chocolate milk on the floor and a beautiful blonde on the other side of the bathroom door. Lines of light barely streamed through the blinds of the empty parlour, the vibrant red seats paled to a murky rouge and the black and white tiles dimmed to a muddy gray.

The parlour was quiet and calm, contrary to the usual flare it had when the trio were bantering back and forth. The only sound heard was the muttering of the lonely redhead drying her thighs.

_Man, I didn't even get to drink half of my chocolate milk. Although, I am surprised Elsa didn't say anything when it fell. I guess she was out of it just as much as I was. _

Grabbing the mop that she knew was kept in the storage closet, she started cleaning the floor of her mess. A heavy sigh filled the air and she grunted under her breath while she mopped furiously in front of the bathroom door.

_He said she was changing. I really don't know what I expected to see. God, if only I could replay that moment. _

Anna wiped away the drool from her mouth. When she was done mopping she put it away back in the closet. Noticing a wet floor sign, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed it, placing the sign near the bathroom door. She put her hands on her hips and nodded triumphantly.

Then she turned her attention back on the bathroom door.

Glancing over her shoulder suspiciously, Anna crept toward the door. A nervous sweat broke out on her forehead as she leaned forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before proceeding to place it flush against the surface.

She stood like that for a few awkward seconds, eyes crinkling at what she was actually doing. Her breathing became shallow and she focused her mind on trying to hear any form of sound on the other side of the closed door, but it was useless. Either Elsa was being really silent with her movements or she was done applying her sunscreen.

With a soft sigh, Anna gave up on her fruitless attempts to hear Elsa rubbing her skin beyond the door. Instead, she looked around the parlour and decided to put on her own swimsuit. From her pockets she pulled out a folded up bikini that was a turquoise-green colour.

Anna grinned at her swimwear and snickered to herself. _You're gonna like me in this, Elsa baby._

She looked around the empty parlour for somewhere to change into her swimsuit but there was really no other place besides the back kitchen. Not wanting to change in the back however, she resigned to changing right there on the spot. But a glance to the bathroom door halted her actions.

She was never truly ashamed of her body but she was suddenly apprehensive and her cheeks blushed crimson. Smoothing out her hair and running her hands over her left braid she eyed the door intensely, her thoughts running away from her.

_What if Elsa walked out of the door right now? What would she do if she saw me undressing right in the middle of the parlour? Would that be weird or would she think I'm about to sexually assault her? Though I would never do such a thing...in public... Does that mean I'd do it now, in private? No. Not without her permission. I could never violate her..while she's awake._

A goofy smile laced her lips but she quickly shook it off.

_I'm a girl, and she's a girl, so it should be fine if she saw me naked. Or it would be fine if I wasn't crushing all over her. Oh well, I mean, I've seen her almost naked so I should return the favour, right? Unless she doesn't want me to... Arrgggh! I don't know what to do!_

Her eyes were a little crazy as her thoughts kept racing. _G-go on, Elsa. O-open the d-d-door... I-I'm ready!_

Giving one last look to the door she carefully slipped off her panties.

* * *

Elsa sat in a daze. Once Anna fell quiet on the other side of the bathroom door, she stopped her senseless rubbing of her sunscreen. She regarded herself in the mirror, stroking her flaming cheeks and biting her lower lip.

She was at a loss, her cool disposition slowly slipping away.

Peering at the door, she quickly slipped on her bikini and adjusted it so it fit snug against her skin. She stood in front of the mirror for a long while, searching her face for a sign, but she couldn't fight the smile that spread onto her lips. Not sure why it surfaced, she simply gleamed wider, thinking of the strawberry blonde beyond the door that was surely waiting for her to come out.

Sighing softly, she checked herself in the mirror, making sure she was presentable to not only Anna, but to customers on the beach. She heard Anna's faint sounds of muttering but disregarded them, simply chuckling silently to herself.

_That Anna is a strange one. I honestly don't know how I handle her. Then again, how does she handle me? What does she see in me? Why is she so fond of me? I treated her like any other customer that day and didn't give her any...signals. I think. Sure, she can be a handful at times, but she's kindhearted, good natured, and just wonderful to be around. _

_I'm not falling for her...am I?_

Staring straight ahead into her own ice blue eyes, she searched for her answer, but was stopped short when she heard a rather loud thump and clatter on the other side of the door and a groan right after. Without missing a beat, Elsa rushed to the door and swiftly opened it.

She was startled when she saw Anna in her own bikini with her face planted to the floor and her butt sticking up to the ceiling.

* * *

Anna folded her clothes and placed them on the counter. Once she had her swimsuit on, she looked down at herself and pulled at her tummy, frowning slightly.

_Maybe I really should stop eating so much ice cream. _

With serene grace, Anna tried her best to touch her toes, to prove to herself that she was somewhat flexible, but her inherent clumsiness had other plans.

"Oh crap!" was all that came out before she stumbled forward and landed face first onto the cold, tiled floor. She heard the wet floor sign fall with a loud clap. An involuntary groan left her lips and she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the ground when she heard the bathroom door open not a moment later.

Her face was beet red as she didn't make a move to get up, slumping lower if it was possible.

A soft giggle reached Anna's reddened ears.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just- laying around."

"Are you going to get up or should I join you?" Elsa asked innocently.

Anna, on the other hand, perked up immediately, her face popping up from its place on the floor and staring at Elsa's bright, blue eyes.

"Y-you mean..." Anna stuttered out a dizzying reply just before realization hit Elsa like a freight train. A freight train filled with homosexual feelings.

"Oh god, no, Anna! I-I didn't mean it...like that!" She could feel the heat off her face as she spoke quickly in an attempt to resolve a misunderstanding before it became a misunderstanding. She took in a breath and looked away from expectant teal eyes. "I'm not going to lay with you. I meant...well, join you on the floor."

Anna's red braids swayed as she shifted awkwardly to sit cross legged. A sigh left her pink lips while her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "Wow, I was only kidding. You didn't have to sound like it was such a terrible idea." She offered Elsa a weary smile and a light laugh to show she was once again joking. But Elsa saw genuine hurt in her features.

The blonde tried to back peddle what she said. "No, no, Anna, I-uh, you're not... What I mean is... How should I put this..." Elsa was stammering like a mad woman as her eyes darted all around the room, everywhere but at Anna. In a nervous gesture, she went to tug at her braid, but it fell behind her back and so she settled for tugging lightly at her bikini string resting on her shoulder.

_I guess she saw through my mask... Gosh, darn it! Why does she have to be so considerate!_

Anna would have enjoyed the view of Elsa in nothing but an ice blue, string bikini, but she wanted to ease her tension first. She noticed how her toes were curling, her left foot slightly resting on top of her right, making Anna smile wide at Elsa's obvious discomfort concerning the topic at hand. She let out a hearty laugh, snapping Elsa out of her embarrassed stuttering.

"Elsa, c'mon. You know that sort of stuff doesn't bother me. Not in the least." She waved her hand in front of her, fanning the air, almost as if trying to dissipate the awkwardness in it. "I'm fine with just being around you. Oh, and teasing you. I love teasing you! That's definitely a must."

_I really really reeeally like your company, Elsa._

At Anna's reassuring and calming words, Elsa relaxed her muscles, shoulders dropping from their position near her ears. "Thank you, Anna. For understanding. I-uhm..." She trailed off like she had more to say, but her mouth sealed in a tight line. Anna smiled happily, but took the opportunity to change the direction of their conversation.

"You look beautiful. That bikini fits you perfectly."

"You're too much. I appreciate the compliment. You look beautiful-er," she cut herself off when Anna winked at her, only getting out a small grunt at the end of her compliment.

Another laugh from Anna echoed through the dim, empty parlour. "No, Elsa, _you're_ too much." She chuckled a little until she hung her head low, looking down at her stomach.

"Do you honestly think I look beautiful as well? Because I think I need to, like, work out or something 'cause I can tug my tummy. See." She did just that while she spoke.

Elsa tried not to stare at the sitting Anna forcefully pulling at her tummy. There was no fat, absolutely none, which is what Elsa figured before. She would have chuckled too if she didn't feel a sudden rush of heat. "Anna, you look fine. You're not the least bit chubby."

_I'm sure you mean well, but I'd love to have a toned stomach like yours. _

Anna raised her head slightly, about to say what was on her mind, until she saw Elsa staring.

_No way! Is she looking at my tummy or my belly button...or my chest or-or... my crotch..._

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with shaky fingers and tried to act normally while still maintaining some level of composure. "Uhm, Elsa?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you... Do you like my swimsuit?"

She still sat with her legs crossed and Elsa was helpless to keep her eyes locked on Anna's bottom piece. She noticed the tiniest hints of freckles that sprinkled her inner thighs concentrating near her bikini line. When Anna spoke, it snapped Elsa out of whatever her mind was lingering on.

This time she willed herself not to stare as she looked over Anna's body covered in her greenish-blue bikini. Freckles dotted her shoulders and sternum and her breasts filled nicely in her top piece. Elsa's face flushed as she smoothed back her bangs, trying to hide the obvious blush.

"It- suits you. Matches your eyes." She scratched at her hair, not looking at Anna.

"How do you know if it matches my eyes if you don't look at them?"

The tone in her voice made Elsa turn to lock eyes with Anna who was batting her eyelashes a bit too much. Instead of giving off the appeal of sexy, Elsa giggled at a quirky Anna blinking rapidly. With her eyes closed while she laughed, she made her way to Anna and sat down beside her. Anna didn't expect her to sit next to her and curled in a little at how close Elsa sat beside her.

When Elsa stopped laughing, she turned to Anna, words hanging off her tongue.

"What I wanted to say earlier was..." She still had the faintest hues of pink as she spoke, "...was that you're wonderful to be around."

Anna swore she felt her heart stop, then kick into fourteen different gears, all revving up to ignite a fire inside her. She felt her body radiate like the sun. _Praise. Praise from Elsa. Oh God, I could die happy right this instance. _

For all the times Anna couldn't stop talking, now her mouth failed her magnanimously as her brain didn't know exactly how to respond.

"Thank you, Elsa. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. And I don't think I need to tell you how special you are to me." Elsa's reply was a light smile, her cheeks becoming rosy again. "But I'll say it anyway. You're very special to me, and I love being around you."

Anna saw Elsa's eyes widen by a micrometre then turn her head to look at her own feet, her blonde plait falling over her shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, until Anna nudged Elsa's foot with her own making Elsa turn back to adoring teal eyes.

Anna gave her love interest a cheeky grin to which Elsa simply smirked at.

"Where did you get a swimsuit anyway?" The attitude in Elsa's voice was playfully haughty.

_There's the cool and sophisticated Elsa I know. _

"Elsa, darling, I always have a swimsuit with me for occasions like this. And just in case you ever feel the need to go swimming any other day."

Elsa couldn't hold back a small giggle, holding her hand up to her lips in an attempt to hide her mouth.

_God, those teeth... If you were a vampire, you can suck me dry. Heh, Elsa as a vampire._

Anna laughed internally at Elsa being a vampire during the dead of night, awkwardly seeking out a victim to satisfy her blood lust. A goofy smile adorned her features and, when Elsa noticed her staring at her teeth even from behind her hand, she quickly closed her mouth, sealing away white jewels.

"Sorry, for staring," Anna said, blushing slightly.

"No, no, it's fine, really." Elsa found herself looking for constellations on Anna's shoulder. With a reluctant mind, Elsa got up and put on her slippers. "We should get back. Kristoff's probably wondering what we're doing."

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shot up suddenly, surprising Elsa as she was making her way to exit the parlour.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Anna almost hit her side on one of the tables as she ran behind the counter gracelessly and started rummaging through the different shelves under the counter in a frenzy of tanned skin and red locks.

Elsa hesitantly walked up to the counter, leaning over it to peer at the hectic girl. "Anna, what are you looking for?"

"Well, you see... I'm looking... Ugh, where are they...I'm looking for...Oh, here they are!" She spoke in short spurts before triumphantly holding up her prize.

"Okay, so you found where we keep the aprons. So what?" Elsa's face was thoroughly confused.

"Put it on."

She still had a smile, yet her tone was low, almost like a growl, which made Elsa flinch slightly. "Huh?"

"Put it on." She reiterated, shoving it closer to the blonde.

When she took it with a slight shiver in her fingers, she voiced her question. "Why?"

Anna rounded the counter to pick up her discarded clothes. "My, my, Elsa, do I really need to explain myself? We can't have you go out in public in nothing but a swimsuit because then people will think you're just an ordinary beach goer with an extraordinary body." Elsa's cheeks shaded pink at the indirect compliment. Anna on the other hand continued like normal. "They need to know what you represent."

"And what is it that I represent exactly?" Elsa asked with a smirk as she casually slipped on the apron, securing it with a delicate knot behind her back.

Anna turned to look at Elsa, a fire burning in her eyes. "The spirit of the ice cream parlour goddess!"

Elsa blinked twice.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah! You know you have to represent your parlour, right? So, c'mon, let's get going!"

"Mhmm, alrighty then."

Elsa didn't push the matter, seeing as there was nothing to push for. In her mind Anna was just being Anna. But Anna herself was thankful a little part of Elsa was adorably gullible.

_The truth is I can't have others gawking at your body. I want that privilege to be mine alone. I want your body all to myself, especially that beautiful belly button of yours._

Anna smiled to herself with the knowledge that nobody else would lay witness to the full glory of a swimsuit clad goddess while they both made their way outside.

* * *

Sometimes you need to tell people how much they mean to you. Even if you think they know, reminding them is always nice. So, because I'm a butt, I never thanked you all for the wonderful reviews/comments.

Thank you sooo much! It means a lot to me to know that others actually enjoy my writing, however terrible I may think it is. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows, they honestly make my day.

Until next time! (This is apparently a three parter)


	7. Ice Cream On the Beach (part 3)

**I****ce Cream On the Beach part 3:**

**With Sprinkles**

"What are you two doing?" Kristoff asked from inside the catering vehicle.

"Why, we're here to buy some of your delicious ice cream, of course." Anna chirped.

"Quit playing around, tubby."

"Tubby!? Elsa, he just called me fat!"

She tugged the blonde's arm close to her chest while Kristoff howled like a hyena. Anna's face was distraught as she bounced up and down. Elsa tried to push out the heavenly feeling pressed against her arm.

_Anna, please stop bouncing. Your breasts keep hitting my arm, although they are really soft, so I don't mind, but... Wait, what am I thinking!?_

Elsa thought she felt steam come out of her ears at the contact of her skin against Anna's. She reached out her arms to grasp Anna by the shoulders so she could look into her eyes. Liquid emerald glistened up at Elsa.

"Anna, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not fat. Not the least bit tubby." She smiled genuinely, accrediting her previous thought to physical contact she clearly wasn't used to.

"Thank you, Els." Anna's bubbly charisma quickly resurfaced.

Elsa shot a glare toward Kristoff. "Him, on the other hand, could try to lose a few pounds."

The burly blonde stepped back, surprise shooting his eyebrows up. "Me! This," he flexed one of his arms, then tensed his abdominal, showcasing his physique, "is all muscle, baby. You know you want some of this," he said with a smug grin.

"Sorry, I'm gay."

"And I'm your sister."

They both had dead faces on as well as flat voices. Even Kristoff showed his displeasure with a straight brow line. All three of them sported deadly unamused expressions.

"That...was a joke." Kristoff was the first to crack a grin.

Then suddenly, the trio all laughed at their awkwardness. Kristoff belted out a deep, hearty laugh with his hands on his hips. Anna doubled over, slapping her knee, and Elsa softly chuckled into her hand with her eyes closed. She went to wipe away an imaginary tear and looked at Anna. A smile of affection graced her lips as she watched Anna's lovely form laughing cheerfully, her copper braids hanging loosely over her shoulders. Anna didn't notice her staring.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Kristoff had.

He regarded his sister from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't remember a time when she was laughing like she was now, or smiling happily in the presence of someone other than him. Even with his terrible jokes and his brotherly affection toward his sister, Elsa showed restraint. She was always caving in on herself when she felt insecure, scared or nervous or anxious. But Anna had changed Elsa. In a way he didn't know how, Anna managed to break Elsa out of her own cold prison. Maybe it was because she showed unconditional love, or the fact that when they first met Anna, she was just as closed off on the inside as Elsa was.

It was true. When Anna first entered their parlour as the siblings were closing up, her now normally cheerful expression was marred with unkempt sadness. It looked as though she had nothing left of her heart, shattered beyond repair. It broke them both, but Elsa was the first one to act. In time, Anna opened up more and more, showing her true self.

Krisoff lost himself in his recollection of events, but came back to the presently bubbly Anna and equally ecstatic Elsa at the sound of an unregal snort come from the platinum blonde. Her eyes widened at the sound emitted from her nasal passage and both Anna and Kristoff turned to her with similar expressions on their faces.

_Oh my gosh! Did that just come from me?_

Anna shot her arms up to Elsa's pale shoulders, laughter forgotten. "Holy smokes, Elsa, that was so adorable!"

_Yeah, it sure did. Geez, this is embarrassing. Why? I don't know. _

Elsa gave a quick glance to Anna's shimmering eyes then buried her face in her hands. _God, why am I so embarrassed! It was just a snort... In front of Anna..._

"You don't need to be embarrassed, darling."

Elsa shifted one of her fingers and peeked one eye out. "Don't call me that." She glared through her eye but she hid her smile behind her hands.

"Elsa, I know when you're smiling."

_No way!_

Pulling her lips over her reflexive smile proved to be difficult, but she managed to do it as she dropped her hands to her side. A shy smile still tugged at her lips just as Kristoff spoke.

"What the heck were you guys doing in there anyway? What took you so long?"

Kristoff regarded the two women turn to him, cheeks shading to a porcelain pink and summer crimson. He looked between the two and went to rub the back of his neck, chuckling light heartedly. "I guess I shouldn't have asked?" His inflection came near the end of his intended statement.

_Whoa whoa whoa! What do you think we were doing, Kristoff!_

Gathering her wits, Elsa stumbled forward, mouth agape. "No, Kristoff, w-we weren't doing anything."

"Sadly, she is correct," the ginger said in a somber tone.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. It was just a question because it got a little busy while you two were doing...things." His eyes twinkled with his teasing.

Elsa scoffed as she stepped inside the vehicle to punch him on his shoulder. She was quite strong despite the difference in size.

"I-I-I told you! W-we weren't doing anything..." She looked down at her white slippers, tucking locks of hair behind her ear.

Kristoff's muscles tensed as he laughed. "Anna's habit is rubbing off on you."

"What habit?"

He pointed at the side of her head. "She always tucks her hair behind her ears when she's nervous or watching you intently."

Elsa turned to the redhead for confirmation.

Anna simply shrugged at Elsa. "He's right," she chimed with a wide smile.

Once again exchanging her pale cheeks for a much more vibrant colour, Elsa began launching a flurry of punches at Kristoff's giant shoulder. "We. Didn't. Do. A-a-a-anything!"

Her onslaught continued as Kristoff attempted to calm his sister's storm of embarrassment. "Ow, ow, ow alright, I get it! You didn't do anything! Anna!" His tone was playful even though Elsa was using him as a punching bag, seemingly holding nothing back. In between bouts of laughter he called out for help. "Please! Save me!"

"I got this!" Anna nearly yelled as she also made her way into the catering vehicle. Noticing the ice maker near the slushie flavours she quickly stuck both her hands into the chopped ice and pulled them out. Without missing a beat Anna placed her cold hands on Elsa's exposed back.

A high pitched shriek rattled her throat as it resonated in her ears, a sharp jolt shooting up her spine.

_Cold cold cold!_

Anna snaked her hands to Elsa's stomach dancing under her apron, cold fingers trailing her path. Elsa immediately stopped her assault on Kristoff's arm and shoved Anna's arms down away from her abdomen.

"Anna!" she screeched as she swivelled around to face her.

"What's the matter? I thought the cold never bothered you." Her grin was as cheeky as a twelve year old who just managed to kiss her crush without them expecting it. Anna's fingers danced in the air like a puppeteer's skillful fingers.

"C'mon, Elsa baby. Let me touch you some more!"

_God, these nicknames are getting too...intimate. _

"Stop, don't come any closer." Elsa said sternly as she hunched over, one hand clutching the front of her apron and the other holding out her index finger in between her and her predator. Anna wheezed heavily as she watched her prey back away, feeding the rush coursing in her veins and the lustful hunger dripping from her mouth. When Elsa bumped into Kristoff he held her shoulders to steady her minimal shaking.

"Sorry to break up the hunt, but we've got customers."

Elsa and Anna both looked at Kristoff then at the oncoming customers. Two beautiful women walked up to the ice cream catering vehicle just as Anna made her way out of it and sat on one of the tall stools set in the front, not wanting to bother the siblings while they worked. In mere seconds all three of them regained themselves to the more presentable facade each of them was accustomed to.

Kristoff pulled on his apron which he had set down, sporting an infectious smile and bright hazel eyes. Elsa, in all her fine regality, became the friendly, sociable face that Anna knew, by interacting with her on a daily basis, was a thin mask to cover up her usually quiet self. Anna knew Elsa liked to keep to herself if all of her own failed attempts at asking her out to a harmless movie told her anything. Even still, Elsa wasn't a shut-in or socially awkward, in fact, Anna thought she was quite the opposite, having a very likable personality.

Anna sat on a tall stool with her elbows on the counter, fingers interlocked in front of her mouth while her braids cascaded down her back. Cerulean eyes caught her staring conspicuously at herself.

_Anna, you're staring right at me. You're not even trying to hide it either!_

Elsa attempted to convey her unspoken words to the freckled girl to no avail. She kept her eyes trained on her as she interacted with the two beach enthusiasts.

One of the women had shoulder-length, jet-black hair. It amazed Elsa how straight it was, shining in the hot sun. She was rather pale, not as much as Elsa's milky-white skin but more of an alabaster white. She wasn't that tall either, almost Anna's height. The other woman was taller, like a supermodel. A brunette with the ends of her hair flaring into a reddish colour coming down to her waist. Her bangs were smoothed back revealing beautifully sculpted eyebrows. Her skin was a tanned peach with a few tan lines around her chest and hip area. To Elsa, they were both gorgeous.

_Wow, they're beautiful. Almost like models. I guess these are the kind of girls Anna and Kristoff would go for._

Giving the redhead another quick glance revealed that she was still watching Elsa. She sighed under her breath. With trained efficiency the duo went to work.

"What can we get you two lovely ladies?" Kristoff flashed them an award winning smile.

"I'll take a vanilla soft served!" the black haired girl spoke first, a giddy smile contrasting her somewhat lazy eyes.

"And I'll take a strawberry dipped vanilla ice cream cone. With sprinkles." She bit on her thumb in a playful manner. Elsa thought nothing of it as she went to make the easiest one first. As she was making it she heard her brother try and hit on one of the girls, most likely the one who bit her thumb.

_I'm sure that was some sort of social queue to indicate that you like someone or something. She seems nice. Don't screw this up, Kristoff. _

"So, are you here with anyone else? Y'know, like a boyfriend?"

"Sorry, I'm a lesbian. And sadly I currently don't have a girlfriend."

_Screwed up without even trying._

"My friend here, however, is totally straight. I'm sure she'd love to date you!"

"C'mon, Vi! We came here to relax not hunt for dates."

They both giggled as Kristoff tried to regain his composure, the taller of the two hugging her straight friend. Elsa rolled her eyes as she handed the black haired girl her vanilla ice cream, inwardly laughing at her brother's expense. "Don't mind my brother. You're way out of his league." He gave her an immediate disgruntled scoff. She liked to play the little sister once in a while and tease her older brother, a smirk naturally playing on her pink lips.

After a quick thanks from the girl, Elsa went to make the other order when she noticed the brunette's eyes looking past her friend's face and directly at Anna. She didn't spare a second glance realizing that when she bit her thumb as she said 'sprinkles', the signal was meant for Anna and her freckles.

_Of course. She did openly admit to being a lesbian. And who wouldn't fall for Anna, I mean, she's like the sun: radiant and warm and beautiful. And I'm sure Anna would like her more than me. Why wouldn't she, right? They're both into girls and she's more pretty than I am..._

Elsa suddenly felt a pang of sadness, fully aware that deep down she actually really enjoyed Anna's affections for her. It was refreshing, to say the least.

_Get it together, Elsa. There's no reason to feel jealous. You never needed anyone in the past, you don't need to rely on anyone now. _

As she dipped the vanilla cone in a swirling strawberry dip, her ears registered Kristoff making light conversation with the raven beauty, but not Anna's chipper voice. Before her thoughts could catch up to her she relented to her curiosity and glanced at the ginger.

Anna was staring directly into Elsa's eyes.

Everything in Elsa stopped. For the briefest of moments it felt like time stood still, not even breath escaping her lungs. If ever there was a time where her heart skipped a beat, it had to be in that one moment.

Sounds quickly made their way back to her senses. With a slight tremble in her hands, she dowsed the ice cream in sprinkles and gave the cone to the girl with waist length hair. She was a little more inconspicuous than Anna's blatant staring, watching the redhead out of the corner of her eyes instead of fully turning to look at her.

"Oh, why thank you," she said with a faint blush.

The raven haired girl let out a delightful moan as she handed Kristoff the money. "This is really good ice cream!" She licked the corner of her lips to rid them of any soft served that missed her mouth.

Kristoff handed her the change. "We're just across the street if you ever feel like eating our ice cream or," he flexed one of his muscles but then quickly rubbed the back of his neck, a noticeable pink sweeping across his cheeks, "or if you feel like hunting for a date." His voice turned quiet and he averted his gaze from the pale girl.

She giggled happily, hiding her mouth behind her ice cream. "We'll see."

They both went to walk away, but as the tall brunette passed Anna she reached out and tapped her shoulder, finally gaining her attention. "Hey, we're heading to a beach cookout. If you want to come along you're welcome to join us- I'd...like it if you'd join us." Her nervousness was evident in both her speech and the way she rubbed her knees together.

For a second, Elsa thought she would have gone. Anna simply gave the brunette a friendly smile. "Sorry, maybe another time. This gorgeous blonde over here is taking forever to make my triple chocolate chip chocolate dipped cone. Heh, try saying that five times fast."

The tan brunette peered first at Elsa then back at the smiling redhead. With a light smile, she took Anna up on her offer. "Alright, another time. Enjoy your, uh, triple chocolate chip chocol-" she bit her tongue. "Uhm, enjoy your ice cream."

With a parting smile and a small wave the girl ran toward her awaiting friend, the two giggling off in the distance. Anna was still waving when they were gone.

_This girl..._

"How come you didn't go?"

Anna swivelled around in her stool looking up at the blonde with a wide grin. "Didn't you hear me? I'm waiting for my ice cream."

_This girl is..._

Elsa rubbed her temples with two fingers, shutting her eyes from Anna's blinding smile while a light blush began to coat her cheeks. "Kristoff, you make this one, I'm too tired." Receiving no response from her brother, she turned to him only to see a dumb, goofy grin plastered on his face, surely daydreaming of the raven-haired beauty that had just visited.

When she turned back to Anna, the same face gazed back at her.

_Oh god..._

"Elsa, I just want to tell you..."

_This girl is..._

"Please add sprinkles."

_Too much._


	8. You're the Father

**You're the Father**

Walking down the sidewalk lined with a wide variety of shops and fruit stands, Anna swung her arms in massive half circles as she strode toward what she thought of as her second home. A knee high, blue one piece sundress hugged her body leaving her shoulders exposed. The collar dropped low enough for Anna's freckled chest to be shown but no cleavage. Her exuberance shined through her blooming, almost contagious smile.

_Oooohh, I can't wait to see you, Elsa! I'm brimming with joy just thinking __of your beautiful, gold locks__! How can such a divine being exist in an ice cream parlour __of all places? __Would it be too much to assume that I can cuddle yet? Or maybe I can ask for her phone number?__That would be __the bestest__... Ohmigosh! I don't even have her phone number yet!_

At her passing thought, Anna pulled out her phone from her pocket._Did I mention how cool dresses with pockets are?_ Unlocking her phone and scrolling through her contacts confirmed that she did not have Elsa's phone number, contrary to Anna's hopefully idealistic thinking, however she did pass a number that had caught her off guard.

"Hmm, I didn't know I still had her phone number..."

She didn't linger on the contact number for long, quickly locking her phone and stuffing it back in her pocket. Her mind instantly swam back to Elsa, a blissful sigh leaving her lips.

_Hnngh! She can easily render me breathless. All Elsa needs to do is look at me funny and I'd do anything she asks me to. Like touch her boobs. God, I'd love to lay my hands on those firm boobs of hers! Woo. I think I'm starting to swoon. _

Lessening the intensity of her arm swings she wiped at her brow with her forearm. The sun was not letting up on its relentless heat waves. It was so hot that Anna could see in the distance how the heat radiated off of the cement creating a pulsing wave that distorted the scenery. When she glanced at the beach the waters over the sand seemed to shimmer a blinding white making Anna squint her eyes against the glare.

_I should really wear my sunglasses... Wait, do I even have sunglasses?_

Anna shook her head at the thought, wiping her sweaty hands on her dress. Her only salvation from the blistering heat was the knowledge that within a few more minutes she'd be relishing in the cool sensation of having ice cream drop her body temperature a few degrees.

Her cyan coloured eyes began to wander aimlessly over the colourful fruits and vegetables. A few people were dispersed sparsely around the area, most seemingly taking refuge from the blazing sun under large umbrellas that offered much needed shade. Swimsuits were on practically everybody, different shapes and sizes everywhere. Anna's mind once again drifted to pictures of Elsa.

_She looked dazzling in that ice blue bikini of hers, it was pretty much criminal. Scratch that. With the way I was looking at her, I'm sure it was criminal. If I had my way with her on the beach the other day they would have definitely put me in jail. It wasn't a nude beach sooo yeah. Hide your children when horny Anna's around!_

Wiping her fringe out of her sticky forehead and running her hands along one of her braids, she spotted a large mass of people around a particular food vendor.

"I wonder what they're selling over there..."

Unconsciously, her feet began to drag her sluggishly to the crowd. When she laid her eyes on the green spheres, ripe and full of colour, she immediately became as bright as the sun, exhaustion from heat readily forgotten. With a beaming smile and sparkling eyes she grabbed one sphere and cradled it in her arms.

"One please!"

* * *

"She's running late."

Elsa stopped wiping down a table and eyed her brother. "She's not on a schedule or anything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Kristoff momentarily stopped wiping down the counter, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I just thought that she would want to see you at least everyday."

"Maybe she's sick," she offered, continuing to wipe the table.

"Maybe..." Kristoff leaned over the counter, playfully swinging the cloth around as he spoke. "I think you should ask her out."

"What!?"

He was quickly stunned at Elsa's loud voice shooting through the parlour like a shotgun. "N-not like what you're thinking. More like a friendly outing, you know, like, go see a movie or visit the amusement park or the aquarium. You could even go to a fancy restaurant!"

Elsa tried to repress the rosiness that had blossomed in her cheeks. "Your idea is not unreasonable, but I think I'd send her the wrong message."

"Well, aren't you guys friends?" he asked.

"I...maybe?" Elsa swept away strands of hair that came off her bangs, her voice becoming quiet. "I mean, I'd like to think we are."

Kristoff couldn't help the smile growing on his lips. "That's great! You should really go out once in a while."

Elsa recoiled at his words and Kristoff physically cringed, internally scolding himself. Although they both knew it was an unintentional slip, the words still hurt Elsa, if only a little.

"E-Elsa, I didn't mean it like that." Kristoff's voice became soft. "But you deserve to have some fun. Enjoy yourself and all that jazz."

The cool and controlled Elsa swiftly resurfaced and she smiled coyly, azure eyes glistening like shimmering waters. "This coming from the love expert himself, eh? Oh, by the way, did you happen to get a date with that black-haired beauty of yours?"

"Ha ha," he laughed dryly. "I forgot about your wonderfully scornful sense of humour."

"Aww, you still love me." A smug grin pulled easily on Elsa's pink lips.

"Like you do Anna?"

Kristoff returned the same grin, but Elsa's vanished and she traded her grin for a furious blush, mouth hanging open. Her pale cheeks almost glowed under the soft light that entered through the glass windows. Before she could get out a grunt in dissent the bell above the door chimed melodically, signalling the arrival of their third party.

"Elsaaa dear! Your Anna has arrived!"

Anna's bubbly voice pierced the cool parlour. Both siblings stopped what they were doing and turned to greet her but instead stood silent, shock and surprise drenching both blonde's faces. Anna hobbled slowly inside, bell chiming as the door closed shut behind her. What shocked the two siblings was the large bulge under Anna's dress. They went stock still and halted their actions when they saw her stomach. Elsa, fighting her blush that still remained on her face, tried to get out her words, but she was quickly cut off.

"Anna, wha-"

"Darling, your wife is here!"

"Whoa, Elsa, you move fast."

"Wha! I-I didn't do anything! That's not even- Ughh!"

Elsa let out a little whine at Anna's latest scheme. She hobbled over to the counter, holding her stomach which was bulging beyond normal. She acted like a pregnant mother and looked like it too. Her blue sundress was hiked up above her knees, pulled by the bulbous balloon she was cradling in her arms. The ends of her dress swayed rhythmically, pulling Elsa's eyes like a magnet. She drank in as much as Anna's knees as she could see, tanned skin rewarding her roaming eyes.

Kristoff snickered openly at Anna. "Do I honestly need to say it this time?"

Anna responded with a naive and questioning look.

"You gained a few pounds since we last saw you."

Anna scoffed loudly, half stepping backward. Flutters in her stomach sent a raging blush across her prominent freckles when she saw Elsa eyeing her suspiciously. "N-now you listen here! I am p-p-pregnant with Elsa's ch-child." Her whole face blushed deeper at her own false confession. Although she was not pregnant, just imagining a life as being Elsa's wife was enough to send Anna's mind over the edge.

_Elsa's wife. Elsa's. Wife! Seeing Elsa come home everyday after work and welcoming her home. A wedding ring on each of our fingers. A loving child in my arms. She'd definitely have Elsa's eyes. I don't know how, but she would. Or would a mixture of blue and green be good. Oh, duh, that's teal. Wait, would I be the father or the mother? If I were to come home after work everyday and be greeted with Elsa in nothing but an apron... Oh god, I 'm gonna lose it and drop my baby. _

She consciously gripped her bulge tighter. Elsa gathered the few cleaning supplies that she had and walked over to behind the counter, placing them in a bottom cupboard before looking over to Anna.

"This is usually the point where I'd disagree with Kristoff, but he's right. You're fat."

He totally lost it. Somewhere between seeing Anna's bloated stomach and Elsa's snarky comment, Kristoff lost it. He was howling with laughter. "Hah hah hah! Oh my- Oh my heavenly goodness! Th-that was too good! Your face is so-is so red!" He first pointed at Anna with squinted eyes, then shifted to Elsa. "And your face! It's, like, so stiff! Hahah ah ah! Ahhh! Ow, ow, ow!"

With nimble fingers, Elsa shot out a hand and had tweaked Kristoff's nipple under his apron and shirt, hard. He yelped in pain and laughter, sounding like a sneezing reindeer, not that Elsa knew what a sneezing reindeer sounded like.

"Don't you have some errands to run?"

"Heh heh, ow!" She gave one last pinch before releasing his nipple from further torture. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!" The shaggy blonde held up his hands in defence as he shuffled behind Elsa. With a quick wink to Anna, who was watching him carefully as he stopped right behind his sister, Kristoff suddenly wrapped his large arms around Elsa's shoulder and neck. She couldn't react in time as one arm held both her shoulders easily and his other arm swung over her head, unleashing a furious noogie against her platinum blonde head.

Small grunts and plenty of yelps escaped Elsa's winded throat. Choosing to close her eyes tight rather than seeing a giddy Anna watching her misfortune, Elsa's hands automatically went to the arm around her shoulders, trying to pry it away even though it was no use against the strength of her brother.

Feeling as though she had enough, Kristoff released his sister, her ruffled hair in a complete mess. Elsa jerked away, lightly smacking Kristoff's shoulder. "Jeez, Kristoff!"

"Oh, don't be like that," he gestured toward Anna's stomach. "Afterall, we're going to be one big, happy family from now on. Anna's the mommy, I'm the awesome uncle and you're the father."

Elsa's face was distraught and she went to charge her brother. At that, Kristoff grabbed some mail on the counter and sprinted out of the parlour before Elsa had a chance to hit her brother with a right hook. Instead, Elsa rushed to smooth her hair back and get out any frizz, cheeks a noticeable pink. She fluffed the strands near the base of her plait and faced a very happy Anna.

_That was too adorable._

Elsa cleared her throat, her blush toning down. "So, are you going to show me what's in your dress?"

Anna's cheeks were beginning to heat up. "Elsa, I told you-"

"Yeah, you're pregnant." The blonde gave her a playful grin, resting her hands on her hips.

"No, honest! I'm p-pregnant," Anna was beyond flustered now, "with your child..." Her eyes were fixated on her bulge, ears blazing. She wasn't so sure why she kept drawing out her obvious lie, but a part of her, no doubt the childish spirit in her, really wanted to believe that she was Elsa's wife. She hated to admit that her thought process was that of a child's sometimes: stubborn. Elsa regarded Anna with severe scrutiny.

"Anna, it's impossible to be five months pregnant in just one day." She slowly walked over to her. "Now, show me what you've got in your dress."

Anna would have gladly shown Elsa what was under her dress any other day. She took a step back, both arms cradling her supposed stomach.

Noticing her apparent nervous behaviour, Elsa tried to play her cards differently. She stalked toward the redhead, swaying her hips with hypnotic movements. _Ack! She's doing that on purpose!_ But Anna couldn't look away. Her eyes were mesmerized by the way Elsa moved her hips, long legs striding with serene grace. Anna felt her legs lock up and within a few steps Elsa was in front of the burnt copper beauty.

Elsa ran her hand over Anna's bulbous stomach, leaning into her shoulder and tracing the curvature of the bulge. Anna's breathing became shallow at the sudden closeness and her throat became dry.

"Anna." Elsa's voice dripped with tease and seduction. "Show me what's under your dress." She leaned into her ear, cool breath sending shivers down her spine. "I want to see."

Anna's head was sprouting wings and flying off. She was feeling light-headed with all the blood rushing to her brain. _Elsa! I'm supposed to make you faint, not the other way around!_

"Show me," Elsa purred.

Her head was spinning wildly, uncontrollable heat washing her whole body. _Elsa, I swear, if you make me drop this. _Elsa quickly changed tact.

Her free hand cupped the back of Anna's neck, forcefully pulling her in close so that Elsa's lips were borderline touching Anna's ear. In a low growl she said, "show me."

_Give me dominant Elsa and I'll give you anything._ Anna released her word along with a short breath. "Catch."

Seeing the slight smirk play on Anna's lips, Elsa quickly cupped her hands together and dipped them under Anna's dress, but before she could make contact with any skin a cool heaviness dropped into Elsa's hands. Whatever was under Anna's dress was more than Elsa could handle with such short notice. The weight made her brace her foot for support as she heaved the round object to her chest.

Elsa stared profoundly at the green sphere that had slipped out from under Anna's blue sundress and the telltale pattern on its hard exterior told Elsa exactly what it was. She slowly straightened her posture then turned to Anna.

"Why was there a watermelon under your dress?"

* * *

"You see, there was this crowd in front of this particular food vendor and I was wondering what they were all crowded around so obviously I tried to see. When I saw these ripe looking watermelons I just couldn't resist, y'know, because who in their right mind doesn't appreciate a good watermelon on a hot summer day, am I right? Right?"

Elsa gazed at a joyful Anna with dead eyes. "And you walked with it under your dress the rest of the way here?"

"That's right! And let me tell you, my arms are killing me!" She shook her arms dramatically.

A palm to her own forehead was Elsa's best response.

Anna hugged the watermelon that sat on the counter protectively. "Elsa, you don't appreciate a good watermelon on a hot summer day."

An audible groan left the blonde's lips as she looked on at Anna dumbly. She wouldn't tell her, but Elsa thought Anna was too cute cuddling up the watermelon. After Elsa had registered the fact that Anna carried the fruit all the way to the parlour, under her dress no less, Elsa placed it on the counter where they were now. Elsa stood behind the counter while Anna sat comfortably on a stool waiting for the blonde to cut into the certainly delectable watermelon.

When the bell chimed and Kristoff walked in he chuckled at the ceiling. "So that's what you had under there? I can't believe you!" He lumbered in and sat in the stool next to Anna.

"Well, believe it," Elsa said with slight bemusement.

"Now we get to enjoy a watermelon together!" Anna cheered, her eyes almost sparkling.

Kristoff rested his elbows on the counter and propped his chin in his right hand. "Sure, I could go for some watermelon."

"We're still working," Elsa said curtly.

"We can take a break," said Kristoff. "Besides, there's no one here." He swivelled his head all the way around over first his right then left shoulder. "See, no one." He smiled at his sister.

Elsa's blank and unamused expression turned to Anna, but the redhead was totally entranced by the watermelon, stroking it and mumbling softly as if she were whispering sweet secrets to it.

"Oh yes, I am so going to enjoy you, you delectably tasty, juicy watermelon. I'm going to lick you all over and suck you dry and get your sweet juices all over my face. Ooh, it's going to be sensational." She leaned into the watermelon and began rubbing her cheek against the bright green rind. "I want to run my tongue over your pink, juicy centre. I want to taste you. I want to taste you so much right now, Elsie."

If Elsa wasn't blushing before, she was now. "Did you just name the watermelon Elsie?" Her blank expression was the same, except for the slight shade of pink.

"No, my baby was always called Elsie."

A small snicker came from Kristoff's direction. Elsa just pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have to stop naming things after me."

"I can't help it." Anna looked straight into Elsa's clear, blue eyes. "I always want a piece of you in my life, even if it comes in the form of a juicy watermelon."

If Anna's smile became any brighter she might have ended up becoming a white dwarf star, outshining the sun. Elsa faced her brother. "I suppose you won't cut it?"

"I'm the awesome uncle remember? You're the dad. You take responsibility." Kristoff leaned toward Anna who reciprocated the gesture and they both giggled. Elsa simply shook her head displeasingly.

"Fine, fine, whatever. But I'm going to have to cut your Elsie baby here." Elsa said as she reached over for a knife and cutting board.

"Oh, that's no problem." Anna happily released her captive fruit. "You're my true Elsie baby."

"Does your flirting know no bounds?" Elsa questioned as she began to skillfully cut the melon.

"Does your beauty know no bounds?" Anna replied airily.

"It's like you two are a real couple." Kristoff added from the sidelines.

Where Elsa just groaned, Anna gleamed with excitement. "You think so!"

Elsa continued to cut into the watermelon while Kristoff and Anna made light conversation. It was a peaceful scene, soft hues of warmth calling for the evening sun. The sounds of distant seagulls drifted into the parlour. To Elsa's delight, Anna's hair seemed to always catch the rays of sunlight and that moment was no different. She stole quick glances at Anna and her radiant complexion, each freckle glinting like the light in her teal eyes.

When Elsa laid down the knife, she pushed the cutting board towards Anna and Kristoff. "Here, I'm done."

The pieces were cut in triangles, the rind still on. It was also seedless, making the red centre all the more colourful. They were presented in a neat row which didn't surprise Anna. _Perfect as always. _

"It looks great!" Anna exclaimed, snatching a piece at the end of the row.

"It's been a long time since I've had watermelon." Kristoff also took a piece at the end, a wide smile on his face.

"Hmm? Elsa, aren't you going to eat some?"

The platinum blonde shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

Anna puffed up her cheeks. "C'mon, Elsa. We'll all eat a piece together!"

At Anna's words, Kristoff lowered his slice of watermelon that had nearly been bitten, fresh teeth marks on the tip of the triangle. He simply smiled at his sister when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, fine. Let's eat this thing already."

A squeal left Anna's lips as Elsa picked up a bright red triangle of her own. The three of them looked at each other with varying degrees of excitement then they all sunk their teeth into their watermelon slices.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"It's...not that sweet."

"Awesome uncle disapproves."

"...What are we going to do with the rest of it?"

The pair sitting on the stools followed Elsa's gaze. They all stared with contempt where a whole half watermelon was set aside, still waiting to be cut.

* * *

**A/N:** Salutations, readers! Glad everyone's enjoying my plotless story so far. Although I do have an idea where future chapters will go, I don't mind if anyone has suggestions or ideas for chapters. You can leave a review with an idea or PM me if you so choose, but please realize that I may or may not write about it. If you want to share your potentially awesome idea, know that I'll only write about it if it interests me/if I can even write about it (your idea might not fuse well with my style of writing). The simpler the idea, the better. For example, this chapter came from one idea: Anna buys a watermelon.

Anyway, know that you can drop an idea if you want, if not then keep reading on, intrepid reader.

Thanks for all the faves, reviews and follows everyone! Seriously, you're all the bestest!


	9. Kisses, Dolphins, and Footsie

**Kisses, Dolphins, and Footsie**

"Can you stop working for, like, two minutes or something and join me in my ice cream debauchery."

Elsa stopped wiping down the inside glass that held their wide assortment of ice cream and peered over to where Anna sat. The parlour was empty except for the ginger who was sitting in one of the booths by the window. A sundae special sat between her hands, with one holding a spoon at the ready. Her hair was in two braided pigtails tied off with a deep green ribbon, complimenting her auburn hair. She was also wearing a one piece dress that matched the colour of her ribbons and had white frills at the hem near her knees and as Elsa's eyes trailed down past her knees she saw Anna's sandal clad foot tapping impatiently.

Elsa exhaled a light breath, "Anna, I work here. I could eat ice cream anytime I want."

"But you don't," Anna said as she pointed her spoon in Elsa's direction.

"I don't." Elsa's hand went to stroke her french braid. "If I did that, I'd be as fat as a pig," she said matter of factly.

Anna seemed to think for a little bit, lightly tapping the end of her spoon on her chin with her eyes looking up at the ceiling, then quietly said, "I'd still love you."

It was almost as if she was speaking to her sundae. Elsa stopped stroking her braid and felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. _Oh jeez. I thought I was __already__ used to her flirting, but I guess not. Why does she always do this to me._ Elsa's inner thoughts remained inside, but she couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Anna's affectionate statement lulled Elsa into a calm state that at the same time made her chest tighten. She almost didn't realize that Anna was still staring at the ceiling.

"But I honestly can't imagine how you'd be if you were fat." She turned to Elsa who still sported her faint blush. "I mean, you're totally gorgeous so it's hard to see you as anything but. Even in my fantasies you're beautiful. Really, you are a bombshell blonde. A complete goddess. Grade A in my book. The way I imagine your slim stomach under my tongue..." Anna trailed off as she registered what had come out of her mouth.

It was an unintended slip of what she was currently fantasizing about, that is, she was thinking of licking Elsa's stomach for no apparent reason. Anna rarely felt embarrassed by the dirty things she said to Elsa, but she kept it a rule to herself to keep her fantasies of them making love in her head and not reveal them to her unrequited lover because she knew Elsa's limits and her deep fantasies definitely went past those limits. However, it was becoming harder and harder to conceal her true desires from the goddess she worshipped.

_Did she just say she wanted to lick my stomach..._

"Did you just say you wanted to-"

Anna quickly jammed her spoon in her sundae and stuffed the cold confection in her mouth. Instead of letting the ice cream melt on her tongue, she started chewing sending a sharp ache in her back teeth. She reflexively swallowed the cold lump in her throat and started coughing and haphazardly pounding at her chest with a fist.

Elsa swiftly made her way over to the hacking redhead. "Anna! Are you okay!?" She bent down and started rubbing Anna's back in soothing circles. _This girl is really something else._

Elsa chuckled to the side. "Gosh, you're hopeless."

Anna's coughing fit subsided and when Elsa stopped rubbing her back, she looked up at her cool, blue eyes and pouted. "Who said you could stop rubbing my back?"

"Hey! Who said I was obligated to do it?"

"I say so." Anna crossed her arms and let out a breath along with a huff.

_You're too much._

With a sigh, Elsa bent forward again and reached out her hand, placing it against Anna's back. Anna's shoulders jumped a little and when Elsa began to rub her hand in small circles Anna completely melted.

A small giggle left Elsa's lips. _You're so easy to read sometimes._

"Why are you laughing?" Anna asked suspiciously, unaware that she was purring softly.

"It's nothing."

"Really? Then tell me what's so funny."

"I told you it's nothing."

Anna was at Elsa's mercy when she looked at her. Cerulean waters sparkled at Anna's teal sky. The motion behind her back was completely entrancing that she felt herself falling asleep. Anna didn't want the feeling to end, but Elsa and her sadistic nature had other ideas.

"Poke."

"Gah!"

With sneaky fingers Elsa managed to stick a digit under Anna's arm, poking her armpit. The redhead immediately jolted back, recoiling far into the booth and its vibrant red cushions. Her spoon clattered as Anna's entire body jumped with shocked excitement which caused her to bang a knee against the underside of the table. With a heavy blush she stared at a rather amused Elsa.

"Hee hee."

"You..."

"What was that noise?"

The two girls turned to see Kristoff coming through the swinging door that led to the back kitchen carrying a rather large box. He set it down on the counter and regarded the scene before him. Anna was at the far end of the booth, her back practically against the glass and her legs halfway huddled to her chest. Elsa was standing at the other end, blocking Anna's potential escape. The scene played out like a hunter who had just caged her animal prey, Elsa being the hunter and Anna being the frightened animal.

"You two sure look like you're having fun."

"Kristoff! Control your gorgeous sister, please!" Anna yelled from her reclusive position within the booth.

The dirty blonde waved a hand. "What, don't tell me she's gotten the better of you? I'm quite confident you can handle her." He reached down and grabbed a clipboard from below the counter, studied it for a moment, then looked at his sister. "Elsa, we've got a rather large shipment coming so I'm gonna go and unload everything first. I'll call you when I'm finished so we can do inventory together."

"Alright," Elsa answered calmly.

"You're just going to leave me, Kristoff?" Anna asked weakly, voice full of harmless dismay.

"Yep," he said simply.

"So cruel!" The ginger threw her head back dramatically. "You siblings are so cruel." Suddenly, she let out a gargled wail that caught both siblings by surprise. Their eyes widened and Kristoff ended up dropping his clipboard with a clatter.

_What the heck was that!?_

After a few seconds Elsa managed to let her eyes settle from their wide eyed state quicker than her brother. In that moment, Anna's ghostly wail hung stagnant in the parlour air until Elsa let out a tiny giggle. A slap was then heard, which was courtesy of Kristoff's palm meeting his face.

"Anna, I want you to know that was the most dreadful thing I have ever heard," Kristoff said plainly.

Another giggle escaped Elsa's lips. "I must concur."

"Yeah, well, that's a verbal representation of the sexual tension I feel when you don't want to eat ice cream with me, Elsa. And when you touch me."

A skeptical gaze made its way to Anna, disbelieving she could say such things so casually. _I __think I might be getting a little too comfortable __around__ Anna__._ The platinum blonde wrapped her slender fingers around her braid, loosely wringing it as a bright pink swept across her pale cheeks. She pivoted around on her heel when she heard her brother pick up the clipboard that he had dropped.

"I'll make that noise again if you don't eat with me," Anna threatened.

Undeterred by Anna's harmless threat, Elsa began walking toward the counter but was cut off mid stride when her brother raised an obscure eyebrow. _What? _With his clipboard in hand, Kristoff made his way through the swinging doors. "Elsa, eat ice cream with the aroused adolescent over there. You need to take your break anyway," he called as he left the two by themselves once more.

_...What?_

When they were alone again Elsa swivelled back towards Anna and fixed her with a hard gaze, hands still wrapped around her braid, trying to figure the redhead out.

Anna closed her open mouth that was at the ready to fire off another wail and peered up at Elsa. Her slow growing smile quickly became a wide grin that spread across Anna's cheery face. "E~llllsaaa," she hummed happily. "Come to me, darling, and eat some ice cream." She motioned to the spot beside her as she settled her legs back down to the floor and sat properly in the booth.

Elsa released her braid and stood stoic. "No thanks."

Anna's mouth dropped like a rock. "What!? Kristoff just said you needed to take your break, and I agree, too. You never take a break! You're always working away even though you don't need to! C'mon, Elsa, you can't keep working without sitting down sometime." Anna's voice panned out into a needy whine. She then looked down at her twiddling fingers and asked quietly, "Do you not want to eat with me that badly?"

A frown doesn't suit her bubbly demeanor, Elsa thought. The last thing she wanted to see was a sad Anna but the remedy was fairly simple. Elsa easily looked wayward and turned to walk away from the deadly pouter. Seeing her pout ineffective and powerless, Anna quickly shot out a hand and grabbed Elsa by the wrist. The blonde whipped around so fast that her braid swung across the back of her neck and hit her cheek when she felt cool lips press softly against the back of her hand.

"A-Anna? What are you..."

"Please."

Supposedly cold from the ice cream, Anna's lips left a lingering sensation on Elsa's hand that made her palm tingle. Her milky white hand lay limp in the tanned one that held hers carefully, as if she held the hand of a fragile, porcelain doll that could break with the slightest hesitation. Anna's mouth was still close enough for Elsa to feel warm breath brush against her knuckles, mingling with the cool breeze left by Anna's lips.

Red braids shifted as Anna smoothly lifted her head. Her half lidded eyes opened fully and peered up at Elsa's glistening stare. Elsa held her breath when they locked eyes, certain that Anna felt her pumping pulse within her slim wrist. Her heart increased its wild beating the longer Anna held on without saying anything. Without warning, Anna's green eyes disappeared as she leaned in for another kiss.

The electricity Elsa felt when Anna's lips once again made contact with Elsa's bare skin was too stimulating. She jerked her wrist out of Anna's hold and gripped her hands behind her back. _That's beyond cheating, Anna._ Elsa opened her mouth to say what was on her mind but instead glanced off to the side. She couldn't look at those piercing eyes and instinctively gripped the hand that was kissed tighter.

Without looking at Anna's face, Elsa knew an apology was hanging off of her tongue, but before she let her get it out, Elsa cleared her throat and spoke. "Fine, I'll take a short break."

Anna perked up instantly. "You have responded to my prayers, my goddess!"

Elsa let the tingling sensation wash over her and dissipate beneath the soles of her shoes. "Shut up," she said playfully, a small laugh intertwined with her words.

Her feet carried her to the counter where she grabbed a disposable bowl and filled it with two scoops of sea salted vanilla soft served. She made her way back to Anna who was energetically patting the spot next to her. Elsa set her ice cream on the table and slipped into the seat across from Anna.

A straight line formed on Anna's lips, clearly underwhelmed at Elsa's seating choice. Her placid face didn't look at Anna either, only untying the knot of her apron and pulling it off with graceful poise, even while seated. Anna was slightly disappointed that Elsa didn't continue to strip.

Anna slid a bit to her right as Elsa wasn't directly in front of her. She also allowed Elsa and herself to get at least one bite of their ice cream before bringing up conversation. "So, did you like my kiss?"

Elsa looked at Anna then quickly looked back at her spoon that was halfway to her mouth. "I...didn't not like it..."

Anna stared wide eyed, her eyes almost perfect circles. _Crap. Should I have said that?_

"That's...good," Anna said dumbly. She really didn't expect such an honest answer which made Anna's cheeks brighten noticeably.

They continued to eat their respective ice cream until Anna's burning desire to go out with Elsa won her over. "Do you like polar bears?"

"Hmm? I guess."

"What about dolphins?"

"Sure, why not."

"As friendly as they are, dolphins are pretty horny. It's like they always want some action."

"..."

Elsa stopped eating and blinked at Anna's choice conversation. "Exactly how do you know this?"

"Oh, I don't." Anna brought both of her braids to her front, draping them over the green straps of her dress. "But I can confirm that information by going to the zoo." She bobbed her eyebrows twice and raised the pitch of her voice near the end of her statement, silently inviting the blonde to an outing.

Elsa resumed eating her ice cream. "Tell me how that goes."

"Aww, c'mon, Elsa! Go out with me! We can research about horny dolphins together. In fact, I might be related to a dolphin. I need to find out."

"Anna, that's impossible."

"With how much I wanna get it on with you it may very well be true."

Elsa brushed away stray locks of hair and hit the ginger with a stone cold glare.

"Besides," Anna fanned away the glare, "we won't know if we don't go and find out. What do you say?" She held out her hands in anticipation.

Elsa thought before she replied. "Nah."

"Gwahh!" Anna stretched out all her limbs in exasperation, accidentally hitting Elsa's leg with her foot. Elsa subtly moved her leg out of reach from Anna, but the slight connection raked Anna's playfully sultry mind. She smiled cunningly, showing a bit of her front teeth but covering them with a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. She sucked her spoon clean and hit Elsa with a heated gaze.

_What's with the sudden bedroom eyes?_

Knowing full well of Anna's intentions from her constant advances, Elsa decided not to ask what was on her mind. Rather, she voiced the first word only. "What?"

Suddenly, she felt light pressure on her leg again, and like before she moved it away, slightly aware of what Anna was doing. However, when she tried to pull away her leg, it caught against Anna's other foot. She tried to wriggle her right leg out of Anna's hold to no avail, all the while Anna had her elbows on the edge of the table and held her chin in the heels of her palm.

As their foot tango continued, Elsa's face contorted into mild frustration as she tried to fend off Anna's feet while keeping a complacent expression as well as finish her soft served. A stifled cry left Elsa's lips. "A-Anna, please." Her voice wavered mostly because she wasn't used to such sensual touch.

Anna's lucid, green eyes fluttered teasingly as Elsa's face began to flush a deep red. "What ever is the matter, Elsie?" Anna asked innocently.

Anna bit her lower lip, excited to see Elsa's heated face struggle against her lithe toes. Her bare feet danced up and down Elsa's tight jeans, enjoying Elsa's fruitless endeavour to get out of her vice.

_How can she look so casual and innocent while her feet coddle my legs like a stripper. She'd probably go to town on me if we went to a restaurant._ Elsa's cheeks burned brighter at the idle thought. _What the hell am I thinking!_

Frisky feet began gliding up Elsa's leg. _All right, you want to play? Let's play._

Keeping a definitively regal composure above the table, Elsa slipped off her shoes and kicked at Anna's bare legs. The moment her soles touched Anna's smooth skin was like digging her toes in the warm covers of silk sheets. Despite her better judgement, she wanted to maintain the heavenly feeling, and maintain it she did.

They both tousled their rambunctious feet, playful grins splashing across their faces. They kicked and held and felt. "You sure you don't wanna find out if I'm related to a dolphin?" Elsa flitted her eyes at Anna's question and hesitated for a second, allowing Anna to pin one of Elsa's legs to the ground. She used her free foot to slowly widen Elsa's legs, parting her knees farther and farther.

Elsa's face was quickly becoming a tomato the more she struggled to close her legs, but Anna's lustful strength was overpowering Elsa's weakening spirit and trembling core. Her legs shook the further they spread apart. Anna's sultry emerald gaze didn't help either as Elsa's jeans were pulled taut against her crotch.

The heat under the table was skyrocketing as Elsa's heartbeat quickened its pace. She also realized that Anna was quietly panting soft breaths.

_Crap, this isn't good. I'm getting hot. You've got to stop looking at me like that, Anna! _

Anna's lips tugged at one corner to reveal a haughty smirk. Her behaviour coupled with her heated gaze rendered Elsa out of commission. Anna's foot that was spreading her legs was now teasingly making its way toward Elsa's centre, pushing at her inner thighs and sliding closer and closer.

Before Elsa could compute that Anna had licked her lips, her leg muscles tensed and, in a last ditch effort to contain any raunchy activity, she shot her foot forward in a blind attempt to stop Anna. It was a reflexive motion that caught the aroused ginger off guard.

"Ah~"

_Why did you make that sound!? _

When Elsa recovered from her steamy state, she regarded Anna who was panting quite hard while her teal eyes became hazy. They were glazed over and half lidded, almost as if she was about to fall asleep. Her chest heaved, slight beads of sweat rolling down her freckled chest. Elsa didn't need a hint to figure out what she had kicked.

Elsa clapped her knees together, a deep blush making even her ears glow a faint red. She didn't dare look Anna in her eyes, certain she'd see desire. Instead she studied her soft served.

"Anna, I'm sorry," she apologized to her ice cream. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh god, no. I deserved that." She still breathed in heavy breaths. "You don't hold anything back, eh?"

Elsa sheepishly looked at Anna who was leaning forward a bit. Her arms indicated that she was holding the spot Elsa had kicked at. _Sorry, Anna but maybe you'll tone down the flirting from now on._

"Can you rub it? Like you did my back," Anna asked quite defeatedly.

Elsa sighed. _Or maybe not._


End file.
